


Reincarnation - Part Two

by CassernZero



Series: Reincarnation Series: Noah Gilbert & Theo Mikaelson [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassernZero/pseuds/CassernZero
Summary: Noah Gilbert is a 17 Year Old Witch and the youngest brother of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Ever since The Mikaelsons came to Mystic Falls he’s learned a lot about himself, including the fact that he’s a reincarnated brother of The Mikaelsons.All right go to Julie Plec





	1. Chapter 1

Theo’s POV

 

When I told Noah about his sister’s death he cried on my chest until he fell asleep. I carried him to his room and laid him gently on his bed, I went to the hospital to see if I could recover Elena’s body I asked one of the nurses were Elena was but she didn’t know what I was talking about. The nurse was compelled and now I can only guess who has Elena now.

 

I made went to The Salvatore Boarding House but no one was home, I did a locator spell to track down The Salvatores they were at the Gilbert Residence. I get there and I hear voices coming from upstairs, I go up to Elena’s room to see Stefan, Damon, and… Elena alive no less.

 

When The Salvatores saw me they stood protective in front of Elena and I smile looking towards Elena, who looks fearful at me and I don’t blame her I am the son of Klaus Mikaelson “Why are you here?” For revenge?” Damon asks “No. I was going to prepare a funeral for Elena, but I see you’re alive and well. This is good news for Noah.” I reply “Noah?” Elena asks “Yes, he cried himself to sleep when I told him of your passing, but now I tell him your alive and transitioning into a vampire, no less.” I reply with a smirk.

 

I start to walk away when Damon speeds in front of me “Where are you going?” Damon asks “I’m going inform Noah of the good news.” I tell him. I try to leave but Damon still block my way, I chuckle “Damon. I thought we established that you don’t want to provoke me.” I state as I let my face vamps out with glowing golden eyes.

 

Damon backs away “Wait… you’re a vampire, but I saw you use magic. You can’t be a vampire and a witch.” Damon states, I walk towards him as he backs away some more “Well I am, as well as something extra.” I say as I walk past him downstairs to make a call to Noah. I tell him to get ready and that I have some good news when I get home.

 

I get home to see that Uncle is dressed and ready like I asked him to “So, what is this good news, you said you had?” Noah asks “Your sister, Elena is alive.” I say, he glares at me tears about spill from his eyes “Are you playing some kind of game with me, because if you are…” He said “No. No I swear.” I tell him then I explain to him what I’ve been up to.

 

I took Noah to The Gilbert House, Noah went upstairs to see his sister. I was about to leave when “What are you?” I hear someone ask, I turn around its Stefan “I’m a tribrid. Part vampire, werewolf, and witch.” I explain. Stefan’s eyes widen at what I said then I leave.

 

I went to The Lockwood Cellar and saw ‘Tyler’ standing near the entrance he see me “Father.” I state “Son.” Tyler/Klaus said smirking “Shall we?” I say. We enter the cellar to see Bonnie standing in front of my Father’s coffin “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asks, Bonnie turns around and sees us “What are you doing here? The deal we made with Tyler was that you’d leave his body and jump into someone else’s the first chance you got” Bonnie said. As they talk I walk over to the coffin to see my Father’s desiccated body “Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?” Tyler/Klaus said to Bonnie.

 

While Father is hiding out in the cellar I decide to go back to The Gilbert Household to check on Noah, I enter the house it seems there was a commotion here. I hear the cocking of a gun I turn around slowly and see a gun pointed at me, I put my hands up no need to make an enemy out of The Sheriff “Easy Liz, he might be able to help us.” Damon said as The Sheriff lowers her gun.

 

Damon explains what happened “They took Noah too?” I ask, Damon nods and I smirk “What?” Damon asks with a raised eyebrow “I can track them.” I reply “How?” Damon asks “Let me worry about that. Can I have a map, please.” I ask politely. Damon hands me a map I lay it out, I bite my hand and let my blood drip on the map. I start to do a locator spell, my blood locates were Noah and others are being held “There, now let’s make a plan of attack.” I say to Damon.

 

We get to the secluded ranch, Damon’s plan if you can call it that but I’ll let him go with this… whatever this is. Damon uses Matt as bait to lure out The Pastor but it fails then two officers shot Damon in the chest. I magically rip the guns from their hands then I snap their necks with magic, I look down at Damon and thought ‘Idiot’ he gets up to find his job is already done for him. “Noah! Are you here?!” I shout, I see him running out the house and he embraces me with a hug… that’s surprising, I hug back.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah’s POV 

 

I wake up in my bed, how did I get here? Then I remember last night. I was crying on Theo, I must’ve passed out from the crying. I start to tear up again thinking about the fact that my Sister is dead then I hear my phone ring and I answer “Yes?” it’s Theo “Uncle, get ready I’m coming to get you. I have some good news.” Then he hung up.

 

Good news? What good news could he possibly have? I sigh and get ready like he asked. After finished I getting ready I see Theo just getting in “So, what is this good news, you said you had?” I ask “Your Sister, Elena is alive” Theo answers I glare at him, is he playing some kind of game with me? “Are you playing some kind of game with me? Because if you are…” I say tears welling in my eyes “No. No, I swear.” He says then he explains what he was doing all morning.

 

Theo drives me to my former residence to see my sister, who is still alive and is transitioning into a vampire. The second we arrive I walk inside and I go upstairs to my Sister’s room, I see Jeremy hugging her I clear my throat they both turn and see me.

 

I tear up when I see Elena “I thought you were dead.” I said, I rush towards her embracing her in a hug “I was, but now I’m not.” Elena said. I look at her “Are you going to go through with the transition?” I ask her “I don’t know, Bonnie said that she would find a way turn me back into a human.” She answers “And if she doesn’t?” I ask, she doesn’t answer.

 

I left my Sister alone with Stefan, I’ve been sitting in my old room for a while now it’s mostly empty because most of my stuff is at Theo’s Place, just the bed I’m sitting on. I’ve already forgiven Elena for what she did but I don’t feel safe here in this house, I never did ever since our Parents died and Aunt Jenna dying only made it worse.

 

I hate to admit it, but when Elena had Jeremy compelled to leave it was the perfect excuse for me to leave this house. But nothing’s changed, Theo’s House maybe safer but drama still ensues. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a noise downstairs I go check it out along with Elena “Stefan?” Elena says “Guys, don’t move.” Stefan said.

We stopped on the staircase to see Stefan surrounded by officers pointing guns at him with Pastor Young standing among them. After the officers and Pastor Young captured Stefan they took Elena and I to a Ranch, Pastor Young tries to talk to us, well Elena I just tune out their conversation.

 

Suddenly I hear “No, I’ve got to get out of here.” Elena says as she runs out of the house, I try to follow after her but The Pastor grabs me before I go any further “Get her!” He shouts. An officer hits my sister in the face knocking her out and taking her away “Elena! What are you going to do to her?!” I yell towards The Pastor, he doesn’t answer.

 

I glare at The Pastor as he paces inside the ranch, I know what you’re thinking? Why haven’t I tried to escape with magic. Well, even if I did make it pass the front door I would probably be stop by the many officers that are around the ranch. With my sister in trouble I’m sure Damon will come to the rescue or hopefully Theo will come to my rescue.

 

“Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here” I hear outside. The Pastor opens the door it’s Damon, he has Matt on the ground bleeding. Damon tries to lure The Pastor but it doesn’t work and Damon gets shot in the chest then falls to the ground. Great plan, Damon as always suddenly I hear my name being called “Noah! Are you here?!” I hear Theo shout.

 

I try to leave again but The Pastor stops me again, so I kick him in the crotch he falls to his knee then I punch him in the head knocking him out. I guess my lessons with Jon have paid off, I run outside I see Theo. I don’t know what came over me but I rushed toward him and gave him a hug, he hugs back.

 

The next day The Pastor and The Council died in a gas explosion accident, so they say. I’m at school helping Jeremy and Matt with The Memorial to honor all the dead “So, what are these again?” Matt asks “They’re paper lanterns. The student council made them for after the memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead.” Jeremy answers.

 

They start grabbing boxes when a girl approaches us “Jeremy? Noah?” she asks we both look confusingly at her “Picture an emo pixie cut and braces.” She said “April?” Jeremy asks, my eyes widen in recognition “Yeah.” She replies. April. As in April Young, Daughter of Pastor Young. Huh, she grew up to be pretty.

 

I’m at The Memorial sitting next to Stefan as Mrs. Lockwood speaks then she volunteers my Sister when April didn’t show up, she speaks at the podium. Elena stops speaking for some reason “Do you smell that?” I hear Caroline asks Tyler “Blood.” He responds, my Sister starts to breath heavily “I um…” My Sister says as she tries to speak more.

 

Elena is still struggling to speak because of the blood she’s smelling, Stefan comes up to the podium and leads her off the stage. My Sister is struggling with her bloodlust and I’m not sure what I can do to help her, suddenly I hear a gunshot and everyone in the church panics.

 

I didn’t know what to do so I left the church with the crowd of people, I get back home “Oh hi, Uncle. How was the Memorial?” Theo asks. I explained to him what happened at the memorial “I’m sorry that happened that happened, Uncle.” Theo said “And My Sister can barely control her bloodlust because she can’t hold any blood unless she drinks from a live person.” I say. Theo chuckles “And did someone tell her she had to drink from the vein.” He asks smugly, I raise an eyebrow “Yeah, I think so. It was probably Damon who told her.” I answer. Theo chuckles again “What?” I ask “Oh nothing. I’m sure you’ll figure it out, eventually.” Was his answer and I give him a look. I get a text from Stefan but I decide to ignore it and call it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah’s POV

 

The sniper from the church is a new hunter in town and Klaus is back, according to Theo he’s only here to protect whatever hybrids he has left and that includes Tyler. I’m in school walking to class when I see Rebekah “Henrik, good morning.” She said, I walk past her ignoring her, suddenly she’s in front of me “What’s with the cold shoulder?” She asks.

 

I sigh “Because, you ran my Sister off a bridge and kill her. Fortunately, she is still alive and unfortunately she has to suffer being a vampire. So, sorry if I don’t want to have anything to do with you.” I say to her. Rebekah has an uncomfortable look on her face “But I’m your Sister. Your Big Sister.” She said, I chuckle at what she said “I’ll tell you what I told Klaus. You may be my Sister, but you will never be my Sister.” I say coldly then I walk away to go to class.

 

After classes ended for the day I walked through the hallway when I spot Jeremy in an empty classroom or so I thought “I looked into your Family’s history. You, your Sister, and your Little Brother have been through quite a lot.” A voice says “What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?” Jeremy asks “Because you saw this.” The voice says, I assume he showed Jeremy something.

 

“It’s tattoo, big deal.” Jeremy said “I call this a Hunter’s Mark. As in Vampire Hunter.” The Hunter said “A-a vampire hunter? Look, I’m sorry, man, but…” Jeremy says trying to play dumb “Jeremy. I know your Family’s History in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb.” The hunter said.

 

A hand goes over my mouth I turn slightly ready attack but it was just Stefan, we both listened in “Why the show and tell? I don’t even know you.” Jeremy said “Because it’s invisible to anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter. Find me a vampire, I’ll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I’m on Hudson off Route 13. Don’t show up unless you find one.” The Hunter said as he begins to leave “Well, how am I supposed to do that?” Jeremy asks “Why don’t you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?” The Hunter says and leaves.

 

I start to leave “Where are you going?” Stefan asks “Home.” I reply “You ignored my text. Elena, Jeremy, and everyone else were lighting lanterns last night to honor the people we’ve lost.” Stefan said “That’s nice, Stefan but I’ve had enough mourning for a lifetime.” I said then I walk away. I get home I see Theo “How was your day, Uncle?” Theo asks “It was fine.” I reply “Hey, have you heard of a Hunter’s Mark?” I ask Theo, his eyes widen at my question “The Five.” He whispers “Who are ‘The Five’?” I ask “They are a group of highly skilled vampire hunters, they haven’t been around for 900 years. My Father crossed paths with them in the 12th Century Italy. In fact that’s what inspired you to create a Paladin during that time.” Theo tells me.

 

Well, that’s surprising “Was I around during that century?” I ask “I think so but you would have to ask Father.” He said, great like I want to talk to him. After I was done talking to Theo I went to my room and went to bed. The next day I go to the grill I see Klaus talking to Rebekah then he starts to leave, I work up the courage to talk to him “Klaus.” I say, he turns and sees me “Henrik, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He said “I wanted to ask you about The Five.” I say.

 

Klaus narrows his eyes at me “What do you know of The Five?” Klaus asks I only know what Theo told me. I was hoping you could tell me.” I say. Klaus’s expression softens “Come with me and I’ll tell you what I know.” He said leaving and I follow after him.

 

I’m at Klaus’s Mansion I walk around and I see a black male chained up on what seems like a medieval torture device “What the hell?” I ask out loud as I stop to stare “Ah, yes. I see you found the hunter, he’s one of The Five.” Klaus said as he grabbed my arm pulling me away from the scene before me. I was still shaken by what I saw “You said you have some questions, Henrik.” Klaus said bringing me out of my stupor “Um, oh yeah. Was I alive when you confronted The Five?” I ask Klaus has a solemn look “Yes, you were alive during that time.” He answers “What was I like?” I ask.

 

Klaus chuckles a little “When ‘The Five’ first arrived you were fascinated by them. When we invited them over for dinner, you ask them tons of questions of how they were created and what they were capable of. I have to admit I was quite jealous of all the attention you were giving them, you haven’t spoken to any of us for months but they arrived and a light appeared in your eyes. When you learned they gained their abilities from magic, you jumped at the chance to do the very same or at least something similar. Hence your Paladins.” Klaus said.

 

I thought about everything Klaus told me “Thank you, Klaus.” I said he looked taken back at what I said “Father, I’m here… oh, hello Uncle.” Theo said coming into the living room “Hi Theo. I was just leaving, I’ll see you at home.” I said as I left for home. On my way home, I texted Stefan that The Hunter was with Klaus and walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah’s POV

 

The hunter named Connor escaped from Klaus’ Mansion then the next day he took my Brother, Matt, and April hostage at the grill, so he could kill all the vampires left in town. I wanted to help, to be ‘The Wicked Witch’ as Damon put it because Bonnie is out commission until she figures out a way to practice magic again.

 

But Elena wouldn’t let me, I get it she didn’t want to have two brothers in danger but I could at least do a spell or two that could help. This was something that I was afraid of, Elena killed someone. She killed The Hunter Connor and it came with an unexpected side effect, the hunter’s curse it’s making my sister want to harm herself and others around her.

 

Currently I’m at Theo’s House waiting for him to return I hear the door open “Theo, you have to help me.” I say “Hello to you too, Uncle. What seems to be the problem?” Theo asks I explain what’s happening to Elena “I’ve researched what I could of The Five and it seems that the only way to get rid of the hunter’s curse is for another potential hunter to activate their mark.” Theo explains.

 

That means Jeremy would have to activate his mark I texted Bonnie this information “Thank you very much, Nephew.” I say to Theo, he chuckles “What?” I ask “You called me ‘Nephew’ again.” Theo said “Okay?” I said, he chuckles again “It does warm my cold heart when you say it, but is it real?” He asks.

 

I think for a moment before I speak “I’ll admit I didn’t consider you to be family at first but I as I got to know you and live with you. You sort of have become family to me and you are my Nephew, so yeah I don’t know what else to say.” I say. Theo has a genuine smile on his face “That’s good to know. Thank you, for being honest, Uncle.” He said.

 

Later that day Jeremy activated his mark which stopped the hunter’s curse on Elena. “So, what were you doing in Italy with Klaus?” I ask Theo, he looks at me for a moment “I promised not say anything about.” He replies “Oh.” I say “But I’ll tell you because your family.” Theo said, I smiled a little at that. Theo tells that Klaus was digging up a sword that can be used as decoder for a map then he told me that the hunter’s mark is a map that could lead to a cure for vampirism.

 

A cure for vampirism, that means Elena can be cured and be human again. The next day, I’m at the Lockwoods helping Matt and Jeremy with Miss Mystic Falls “Okay, let’s take these in and we’ll come back for the kegs.” Matt said “No wait.” Jeremy said as he jumps on the bed of the truck “You want to see something cool?” Jeremy said then in an impressive feat of strength, Jeremy lifts both kegs in each as if they weigh nothing, jumps off the truck and places the kegs on the ground.

 

I was impressed, but Matt was a mix of worried and impressed “How did you just do that?” Matt asks “Ever since I’ve awoken as a hunter, I’ve had all this energy, like all the time.” Jeremy explains “Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean look at what happen to Connor, okay. A byproduct of this energy is that you want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one.” Matt says concern “Hey, I would never hurt my sister.” Jeremy said as he starts to walk away.

 

He grabs a cart pushing it towards the house “I’ll be fine.” Jeremy said, Matt and I watch Jeremy walk away with a look of worry on our faces. Another day passes and everyone is getting ready for Miss Mystic Falls and I have to attend because I’m a founding family member.

 

Miss Mystic Falls is starting and Caroline is hosting and is calling down all the contestants, April Young descends the stairs but I don’t see Jeremy anywhere. Crap! She about to be abandoned I get up and escort her instead “Jeremy’s running late.” I tell April “I guess you’ll do.” April says smiling. We walk to the dance floor and face each other “You lead.” I say she smiles and nods then we begin the dance.

 

After the dance, I went to go look for Jeremy so I can rip him a new one for abandoning April. Instead I see Stefan walking towards the Lockwood House with purpose and I follow after him. The scene I see before me is terrifying, my Brother Jeremy holding a stake over my Sister Elena about to stab her and Matt trying convince him to stop.

 

I acted quickly, I magicked the stake out of Jeremy’s hand then Stefan grabs Jeremy and hold him against the wall “Get him out of here!” Stefan shouts as he pushes Jeremy towards Matt. Matt grabs him and leaves, I go with them. We take Jeremy home, I’m standing in the doorway of Jeremy’s room as he packs a bag and I glare at him “What?!” He asks and stops packing “I should punch you in the face for what you did, but I don’t want you to go all hunter on me.” I say.

 

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” Jeremy said “Are sure about that? Because Connor liked to take human hostages to bait vampires.” I say, he stares at me for moment then continues packing. Matt enters the room “What are you doing?” Matt asks “I can’t keep living here if I want to kill my sister.” Jeremy said “Elena knows that. That’s why she moved out and asked me to move in.” Matt said, Jeremy and I look at him surprised “What?” Jeremy asks “Look, I’m not one of them, Jer. I’ll keep an eye on you and we can keep this hunter business in check.” Matt said “Where’s Elena gonna go?” Jeremy asks, I rolled my eyes I can wager a guess to where she’s staying.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah’s POV

 

I’ve been trying to help Bonnie with Jeremy’s homicidal tendencies towards vampires along with… The Shady Professor that Bonnie’s been seeing at the family lake house. I don’t know how this Professor Shane helped Bonnie practice magic again but he did, it’s a different way to practice magic called Expression I never heard of it before, I’ll ask Theo about it later.

 

I see the professor open the front door to go outside I go with him outside and see Elena and Damon “What the hell is professor shady-pants doing here?” Damon asks “I invited him.” Elena answers. We all go back inside the lake house except for Elena and Damon because they have to be invited in “Okay, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her.” Shane said looking towards Elena “In here.” He adds “This is your house now, guys.” Elena said to us.

 

Jeremy walks closer to the doorway “Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in.” Shane said, Jeremy stares at Elena for a moment “You can come in.” Jeremy says. Elena enters the lake house, she stops in front of Jeremy, looks up at him and gently touches his arm then walks past him. I see Jeremy look down at his arm where Elena touched him and suddenly he has a hidden stake and tries to stab our sister.

 

Elena reacts quickly and grabs his wrist “Jeremy!” Bonnie and I shout at the same time, Elena twists him around and holds him there and takes his stake away. Jeremy is tied to a chair with his eyes closed, he’s in some kind of trance “All Jeremy fells when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consciously he doesn’t want to. As in your case it’s his subconscious that’s calling the shots.” Shane explains to Elena.

 

“Persuasion helps reverse your subconscious thought.” Bonnie adds. Shane sits on the table next to Jeremy “Okay. Talk to him. He’ll listen.” Shane said to Elena “I’m not sure what to say.” Elena said “You chose to do this here at your Family’s Vacation House, right? So maybe just start by telling him why.” Shane said, she nods “Every holiday, we came here. This place was family. And when Mom and Dad died, Jenna made us come here and we thought it was a bad idea, but it was like they were here with us.” Elena said.

 

Jeremy opens his eyes and looks at Elena “They would have wanted us to stick together, Jer. To fight for each other, no matter what.” Elena said. The whole room is silent as Jeremy stares at Elena “Jeremy, how do you feel about Elena right now?” Shane said “She ruined, our lives. She’s not even my real sister. She’s just the reason that everyone I’ve ever loved has died. She means nothing to me. I will kill her even if that means I die myself.” Jeremy coldly says.

 

Elena gets upset and I just glare at Jeremy for what he just said, Shane takes Jeremy out of his trance “Did it work?” Jeremy asks, the room is silent and I shake my head in disappointment. Shane tell us a story about a powerful witch named Silas who loved a girl and wanted to spend eternity with her. So, he and his best friend who is also a witch made an immortality spell then for some reason the best friend gets jealous and killed Silas’ girl before he had the chance to spend eternity with her. Cursed to live for eternity without his true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell but before he could take it his former best friend buries him underground to rot with the cure.

 

Whatever Bonnie did, worked because all of us are rummaging through holiday decorations and Jeremy is not trying to stab Elena. Jeremy pulls out a string of mistletoe “Hey check this out.” Jeremy said “Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell.” Elena said, I smiled. It’s been awhile since we all had a normal moment together like this.

 

After all that happened I hitched a ride with Bonnie back home “Goodbye, see ya later.” I said “Alright, just be careful around Theo.” Bonnie said “And you be careful around Shady Shane.” I retort, she chuckles and I smile. I walk inside and I see Theo, he’s in the kitchen drinking a glass blood with a grim look on his face. I decide to leave him be and go to bed.

 

I’m at school for the memorial service of Carol Lockwood they say she died in an ‘accident’ but I know otherwise because Theo told me about it this morning. Klaus killed his hybrids for turning against him and drowned Mrs. Lockwood to punish Tyler for turning his hybrids against him, that son of bitch.

 

I see Elena leaving I try to follow after her, I look around the hallway I can’t find her anywhere. I turn around to go back to the memorial when I almost bump into… Rebekah, she has her hands behind her back “Hi, Rebekah, where have you been?” I ask she raises an eyebrow “You didn’t know?” She asks “Know what?” I ask back “Well, it doesn’t matter.” She said then suddenly I feel chains around my wrist “What the…?!” I say and I try to do magic but I couldn’t.

 

I glare at Rebekah “What are you doing?” I ask coldly “I’m going to show you the true colors of your ‘Sister’. Now come along, Henrik.” She said as she drags me along by the chain. Rebekah takes me to the library and I see April and Elena is on the floor passed out “April, what are you doing here?” I ask “What are you doing?” April ask back “He’s here for the same reason you are. To hear the truth.” Rebekah said and I roll my eyes.

 

Rebekah leaves, I look down at the chains on my wrists “Why do have chains on you?” April ask I sigh “Because I’m a witch and these chains block my magic.” I answer “Oh.” She said. Elena finally wakes up “The assembly is over.” April said to Elena “What the hell going on?” Elena asks “The school will be empty soon… how many times did you compel me?” April asks.

 

Elena looks at me and I shrug my shoulders then at April “Don’t… don’t lie. Rebekah says you lie.” April said “Rebekah isn’t who think she is, April.” Elena tries to explain “What? She’s not a thousand year-old original vampire?” April said “Listen, we can figure this out, but have to get out of here. Come on, Noah.” Elena said pull April along her.

 

I decide to stay put because I know where this is going and I’m useless right now without the use of my magic I watch as Elena tries to escape with April they disappear around a corner then I see Elena walking back and takes a seat with Rebekah and April in tow.

 

Rebekah leaves after she made a call to Stefan then she comes back with Caroline and compels her to sit down and leaves again “Noah?” Caroline asks, I just shrug my shoulders. Moments later Rebekah comes back with Stefan, Elena gets up “Stefan…” Elena said “Did I say you could move?” Rebekah said. Elena sits back down “Class is in session. You’ve all been compelled: you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let’s start with a little quiz. In the 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?” Rebekah asks “A map.” Elena answers.

 

“Which led to…? Caroline?” Rebekah asks “A cure for vampirism.” Caroline answers. I tune out the rest of their conversation looking down at the chains on my wrist, I hate these chains and how they negate my magic, I see April leaving and I start paying attention again “You’re wasting your time. We don’t know anything.” Stefan says “So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?” Rebekah said.

 

Elena looks shocked by this statement “Why do you look surprised?” Rebekah questions, the library is silent “I’m missing something. What is it?” Rebekah asks “They broke up, okay?” Caroline answers “Now let us go.” Caroline demands but Rebekah ignores her “Broke up? Wait, I’m confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?” Rebekah asks.

 

More silence “I asked you what happened. You have to tell me.” Rebekah demands “She slept with Damon.” Stefan answers, Elena is surprised that he knows that and I just scoff at what I heard, great now she’s with Damon. Rebekah is smirking “So, Vampire Elena is trollop who likes bad boys, what kind of example are you setting for young Henrik.” Rebekah said looking at me, I scoff looking away “But, I guess that explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn’t explain why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan.” Rebekah said.

 

“How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please.” Rebekah said “She didn’t know it at time, but she was sired to Damon.” Stefan said, she sired to Damon that’s just…I sigh, I’m so done with this whatever this is that’s happening in front of me.

 

I tune them out again then I hear the door open and in comes Kol with Shady Shane “Sister… look at this! You’re even worse than Klaus. Hi, little brother.” Kol said, I smile slightly. “Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?” Rebekah asks, Kol shoves Shane further into the library and falls to the ground looking up at Rebekah “You must be Shane.” Rebekah said looking down at him.

 

Rebekah and Kol leave the library with Shane I glare at Elena, she notices my stare “What’s wrong, Noah?” Elena ask “You get tired of Stefan, so you move on to Damon. What the hell? And your sired to him, how could you possibly be in love with him.” I say coldly. She looks down at her lap and I scoff looking away.

 

Rebekah walks back into the library to antagonize Elena and Stefan about their relationship and I tune them out again. I hear someone burst into the library it’s Tyler “Ah, good, you’re here. It was just getting depressing.” Rebekah said “What the hell is going?” Tyler asks, Rebekah compels everyone to stay in the building and no vamp speed.

 

Rebekah looks Tyler in the eyes “Turn.” Rebekah said “What?” Elena said “He can’t, he’ll lose control!” Caroline exclaims “That’s the whole point. I’ve exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the professor to help me find the cure, you’re just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it. Use it. Share it. Destroy it. Save it. I want it to be me.” Rebekah said.

 

“But if I turn, I’ll kill them.” Tyler said “Yes, you will. Turn.” Rebekah said and pulls me up with the chains leaving the library along with her. As we walk through hallway Rebekah tells me “See? Elena a terrible influence and sister to be around.” I scoff “Say the Sister who has me in magic negating chains. You think your any better, you’ve only proven that your just as bad if not worst.” I retort as I pull as hard as I can on the chain because I’m sick of being dragged around by her.

 

The more I pull the more I start to panic “Just let me go!” I shout on the verge of tears. Rebekah stops and sees me as I start to cry “No, no, Henrik. I’m sorry, please don’t cry.” She said trying to sooth me “I just want to go home.” I whisper “Okay, okay.” She said and calls Theo.

 

Theo get to the school and sees me in my panicked state then glares at Rebekah “What have you done, Rebekah?” He said coldly “I’m sorry.” She whispers looking down at the floor “Take these chains off him now.” Theo coldly demands, I feel the chains fall off my wrist but I don’t move because I’m numb with tears falling down face. Theo picks me up “Uncle. Uncle, are you alright?” He asks “Just take me home.” I whisper as I pull myself closer to his chest, he walks to his car puts me in the passenger seat and drives us home.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah’s POV

 

It’s been two days since I had what seemed like a nervous breakdown or breaking point, I’ve been staying in my bed in those two days only getting up to use the bathroom. Theo would bring me food so I wouldn’t waste away I ate some of it, so he wouldn’t worry so much I haven’t seen him since this morning.

 

It’s night out and I’m still in bed suddenly I hear loud knocking, I get up groaning and walk to the front door. I open the door, it reveals Bonnie and Jeremy they both give me a strange look “Noah, are you all right?” Bonnie asks I look at her and feel a dark presence around her “No. What is it?” I ask “I killed Kol to complete my mark.” Jeremy tells me “Oh.” I say but for some reason I start to tear up and I don’t know why.

 

I wipe the tears that were trying to spill from my eyes “Hey, you sure your all right?” Bonnie asks again “Will you stop asking me that. I’m fine, okay.” I say, she nods “I guess you want me to come with you, right?” I ask they nod, I sigh “Just give me 20 minutes.” I say.

 

I’m at Salvatore Boarding House with the whole gang, Jeremy is pacing waiting for his mark to grow while Elena, Bonnie, and I are on the sofa “It didn’t work.” Jeremy said “It took time for Finn’s line to die off, remember?” Bonnie said “What if it?” Jeremy said “Where’s that Gilbert optimism?” Damon said, Elena gets up and goes over to him.

 

I look to Bonnie “Hey, have you seen Theo?” I ask, Bonnie looks sheepishly down at her hands then back at me “I trapped him and Klaus in a barrier at Elena’s house until we find the cure.” Bonnie answers “Oh.” I said. Suddenly I hear Jeremy scream and rip his shirt off, I suppressed a laugh because that seemed a bit much “It’s happening.” Jeremy said, me and everyone else can see Jeremy’s Hunter’s Mark starting to form around his body “Oh my god…” Elena said “You can see it?” Jeremy asks she nods and watch as the mark still grows on his chest.

 

We get to the mysterious island that houses the cure “Couldn’t they have hidden this cure in Hawaii? Where the hell did you take us?” Damon asks Shane “Two hundred miles off The Nova Scotia Mainland. If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world’s most obscure, desolate island.” Shane said.

 

I turn around to see Rebekah giving Elena the evil eye “You know, you’re not really helping.” Stefan said to Rebekah “You’re perfectly capable of tying a knot.” Rebekah said “You giving Elena the evil eye. It’s not really helping.” Stefan said “You know I can hear you, right?” Elena said “You know I don’t care, right?” Rebekah said.

 

Elena tries to stab Rebekah with the white oak stake but Rebekah flips her over and pushes her to the ground “Go ahead, try and kill me. But then you’d have to face your real problems. Like the fact that Stefan invited me here, himself. I guess he likes me again.” Rebekah said then she walks off.

 

I walk over to Bonnie and Jeremy, she’s talking pictures of his tattoos “Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would.” Bonnie said “Doesn’t bother me.” Jeremy said and Bonnie smiles. Bonnie explains that the tattoos aren’t just a map, they also tell the story of Silas and Qetsiyah. Silas asked Qetsiyah for help making a spell for immortality. 

 

We’ve all been hiking for a while “Satellite phone lost its signal.” Shane said “Well, that’s a good sign.” Damon says sarcastically “Is anyone else creeped out?” Elena said “So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary.” Rebekah said to Elena “Don’t start.” Stefan said “I’m merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure. Henrik is witch back-up. Shane is the human compass. You and I have the tombstone which does god knows what. And Elena has no point.” Rebekah said. “What about me?” Damon asks “You have a nice behind.” Rebekah answers and Damon smirks.

 

This trip has been a cluster of crap I knew we couldn’t trust Shane, why? Because I’m chained yet again by Shane’s hired goon, Jeremy is tied up and gagged also Shane somehow manipulated Bonnie and found us. Shane and his goon lead us to the cave entrance “This is as far as I go.” Hired goon said “We’re on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We’re going to raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our work’s not done yet.” Shane says trying to convince his hired goon “Mine is. You said get the kid and the witches. I did. I wanna get paid now.” Hired goon said.

 

Shane opens his bag and pulls out the tombstone and hands it over to the hired goon “I’ll say a prayer for your souls.” Hired goon said to us and leaves, I roll my eyes “That’s what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary?” Bonnie said angrily “The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah’s calcified blood. In some witch circles, that stone’s more valuable than the hope diamond. So… so who wants to go down first?” Shane said.

 

Jeremy and I get down okay but Bonnie slips a little and falls on her hand and it’s bleeding but she’s okay. We find a new chamber in the cave, we look around with flashlights “All right, where is this stupid magic passage she needs to open?” Jeremy asks “Just look for anything that looks out of place, all right? Anything not occurring in nature like a—like a drawing or an inscription or a… geometrically perfect circle!” Shane said.

 

Shane crouches to the ground and brushes away dirt and debris to reveal a circle carved into the ground “This is it! This is the spot.” Shane said slapping the ground, we all shared a look. Bonnie has her hand on Jeremy’s bare chest where the tattoo is, her other hand is in Jeremy’s hand. Her eyes are closed “You’re doing it, just breathe, all right? Focus on what you can do. Don’t be afraid of what you can do. Don’t be afraid of what you can’t.” Shane said “You can do this. Remember just like you taught me. You’re in control.” Jeremy said.

 

Bonnie nods, reassured they both breathe deeply as Jeremy’s tattoo begins to fade, she closes her eyes again and rocks begin to rain down around us as the ground shakes. I step closer towards Jeremy and Bonnie as rocks continued to fall “Bonnie! Bonnie!” Jeremy shouts “I’m fine. I’m here. Look! It worked!” Bonnie says excitingly, we all see a new passage has been revealed.

 

“You did it.” Jeremy said “We did it.” Bonnie said, I smile at their success “Hey, guys, I need a hand. My leg’s broken.” Shane said “Best stay off it, then.” Bonnie said “Bonnie. Wait, wait. Don’t—come on. Bonnie! Help me! Come on, please! Help me!” Shane cries out desperately, I walk over to him and search his pocket for the keys to these chains.

 

I find the keys and get the chains off my wrist I glare down at Shane then I punch him in the face knocking him out, I follow after Bonnie and Jeremy. We’re walking the lower chambers of the cave “Look at us. A newbie hunter and a couple of witches who needs adult supervision. How are we the one that made it this far?” Bonnie said “I’m glad we’re together.” Jeremy said “Me, too.” Bonnie said, they look at me to say something “What? I’m just the third wheel.” I say and they chuckle.

 

After that moment with them “Where is “Here” exactly?” Jeremy said “This way.” Bonnie said “How do you know?” Jeremy asks “I just know.” Bonnie answers, I raise my eyebrow at what she said. We find Silas’ tomb and we try to open it but to no avail then out of nowhere someone stabs Bonnie, they try to stab me but I give him an aneurysm he falls to his knees then I knee him in the face knocking him out.

 

We see Elena appear out of nowhere, she’s wearing different clothes, weird. Elena’s presence feels different but familiar, wait… “Kath…” I try to say but I couldn’t finish what I was going to say because I get pushed hard into the cave wall hitting my head. I think I’m bleeding out of my head, Katherine crouches in front of me “Littlest Gilbert, I should’ve killed you sooner. But you were just too cute, oh well.” Katherine said, she grabs my face and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

Noah’s POV

 

I gasp awake breathing heavily I look around I’m in my old room at The Gilbert House, my mouth is dry and everything is very bright and sounds are louder. I put my hands over my ears, close my eyes, and breath in and out a few times then I open my eyes and everything is normal again.

 

I remembered what happened, we found Silas’ tomb and I almost got ganked by some man who was following us then Elena appeared out of nowhere or so I thought, it was Katherine. She killed me, I look down at my hands I see the ring on my index finger, I go to pull it off my finger to see if it comes off and it did. “Oh god…” I say out loud, I’m a vampire, this ring actually worked.

 

I feel this incredible thirst and hunger “Noah…” I hear someone say, it’s Elena. She tears up when she sees me “How…?” She asks then rushes towards me in a tight hug, I hug back. She lets me go and looks at me “How are you…?” She asks, I give her my ring she looks shocked “Your ring, it came off.” She said “Yes and now I’m transitioning into a vampire or hybrid.” I explain.

 

She looks shocked again at what I said then I explain the properties of the ring “Oh my god, Noah. I’m so sorry, I should’ve done something more to get that ring off.” Elena said “It’s all right, where’s Jeremy?” I ask, she motions me to come with her and I follow after her. As I walk with her I smell something foul and it becomes stronger as we approach Jeremy’s Room, we get there it’s Jeremy laying in his bed and the smell is coming from him.

 

I put my hand over my nose and tears fall down my face, my brother is dead and he is decomposing. I look over at My Sister, I see the look on her face, she’s in denial I don’t think I can tell her that Jeremy’s dead and not coming back to life. Elena looks at me as I wipe my tears away “What’s wrong?” She asks “Nothing. I need Theo to complete my transition. You watch over Jeremy, okay.” I say smiling slightly, I go downstairs and see Stefan and Caroline.

 

They look shocked to see me “Noah…” Caroline said with tears in her eyes and vamp speeds towards me in a tight hug, I hug back “How are you alive?” Stefan ask then I explain what happened to me “So, your transitioning into a vampire because of that ring?” Caroline asks. “I think I’m transitioning into some sort of hybrid. Now excuse me, I have to call Theo.” I say, I dial his number “Uncle…” Theo says over the phone “It happened and I need you to get here immediately.” I say.

 

Theo gets here minutes later “Uncle, I’m so sorry.” Theo said full of remorse “It’s okay, nephew. Just… help me complete the transition.” I say “Okay…” He said, he pulled out a vial from his jacket pocket and gave it to me. I give him a look “A vial of your blood?” I ask he looks a bit embarrassed “I like to be prepared.” He answers. I look at the vial, I open the cap and down it like a shot, I started to cough then I fell to the floor convulsing.

 

After I stopped convulsing I struggle to get up, so Theo helps me up “Are you all right uncle?” Theo asks, I give him a small aneurysm and he groans in pain “What was that for?!” He asks painfully “You didn’t tell me it was going to be that painful.” I tell him sternly. He chuckles “At least you still have your magic.” Theo said, I scoff “How is this possible?” I hear Stefan say.

 

Oh yeah, I forgot Stefan and Caroline were still in the room. Theo explains to them that his blood can turn witches into vampire-witch hybrids “Why haven’t you done this before?” Stefan asks in an accusatory tone “No witch in their right mind would want this. This was only to be a last resort that I hope would not come to past. Besides I’m not my father, I don’t want an army… a lot of good that did him. I just wanted to protect him from dying needlessly and I thought this was the best way to do it.” Theo tells us remorsefully.

 

“It’s all right, Nephew. Let’s get out here, I can’t stand the stench of my dead brother.” I say as I go to leave “Wait! You’re just gonna leave Elena to grieve by herself?” Caroline asks “Yes, because she’s in denial. So, bye. Come on, Nephew.” I say leaving and Theo follows behind me. Apparently, I didn’t need a daylight ring because I didn’t burn in the sun when I walked outside, Theo told me the magic of vampirism and my own magic kept me from burning in the sun.

 

Theo drove us Klaus’ Mansion I give Theo a look “Why are we here?” I ask “I told Father what happened to you.” Theo said “Great…” I say, he chuckles “Yes, he was quite furious with me. But after I explained what did he calmed down, but I’m sure he’s planning some kind of punishment for me.” Theo said. I smile slightly “Don’t worry, Nephew. I’ll protect you from the big bad wolf.” I say smirking as I leave the car and walk towards the mansion with Theo following after me.

 

I enter the mansion with Theo “Father! We’re here.” Theo said, I see Klaus come into the room when he sees me he stops “Henrik…” Klaus said I sigh “My name is Noah.” I say “I know, I know, but can I call you Henrik… please?” Klaus asks, politeness that’s a first.

 

I think for moment about his request I sigh again “Fine, call me whatever you want.” I answer, Klaus stares at me for a moment “So, you’re a…” Klaus asks but I cut him off “Yes, I’m a hybrid like you. Except I’m a vampire-witch. I still have my magic and then some.” I explain to Klaus.

 

Klaus smirks slightly at what I said “And how do you feel?” Klaus asks “Hungry.” I answer, Klaus snaps his fingers and a young woman appears and stands near Klaus “Then how a snack.” Klaus said as I feel my face vamp out but I shake my head “No. No. I won’t drink from the vein and don’t you dare tempt me to do so.” I say determined.

 

Klaus chuckles “Then, perhaps in a glass.” He said as he cuts the women’s wrist and her blood pours into the glass the Klaus hands the glass to me, I take then I take a sip. It’s delicious, weird, then I down the rest like a shot, Klaus looks at me smirking “Would you like more?” He asks I nod, he refills the glass and hands it back to me.

 

I drink it slowly this time “Would you like more?” Klaus asks again “No. I think that’s enough for now.” I answer “Are you sure?” Klaus asks “Father…” Theo says warningly “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if my Little Brother has some control of his bloodlust, seeing that he just became a vampire.” Klaus said smirking, I glare at him “Was there something you wanted or can I go?” I ask in a slightly angry tone “No. I’ll see you around Little Brother.” Klaus said.

 

Theo and I go to leave “Theo, do please stay behind for a bit.” Klaus said in a tone I didn’t like, I turn around when I hear him say that “Don’t even…” I didn’t finish my sentence because Theo stops me “It’s all right, Uncle. I can handle myself. Just go home without me I shouldn’t be too far behind.” Theo says reassuring me. I didn’t want to go but I have an intense feeling to do what he said, so I did. I started walking home but then I had a thought, I’m vampire, why don’t I try out my vamp speed to get home and I did.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo’s POV

 

After the Bennett Witch’s barrier wore off at the Gilbert House I go back home to await Uncle Noah’s Return. I’ve been waiting for a while, I wonder what’s taking him so long? My phone rings, it’s Uncle, I answer it “Uncle…” I say “It happened and I need you to get here immediately.” Noah said then hangs up.

 

I can’t believe this happened, Father will be furious that I turn Uncle into a vampire. I left a message for Father about what happened to Uncle Henrik then I drive to the Gilbert House. I get there, I see Uncle “Uncle, I’m so sorry.” I say full of remorse “It’s okay, Nephew. Just… help me complete the transition.” Noah said “Okay…” I say then I pull out a vial of my blood from my jacket pocket and give it to him. He gives me a look “A vial of your blood?” Noah asks, I look sheepishly at him “I like to be prepared.” I answer.

 

Noah drinks the vial, he starts to cough then he falls to the floor and starts convulsing. After Noah stops convulsing he struggles to get up, I help him get up “Are you all right, Uncle?” I ask, suddenly I feel pain in my head I groan in pain.

 

Did Uncle just give me an aneurysm? “What was that for?!” I ask in pain “You didn’t tell me it going to be that painful.” Noah said sternly. I chuckle “At least you still have your magic.” I say, Noah scoffs “How is this possible?” I hear Stefan Salvatore say. I didn’t realize Stefan and My Father’s crush Caroline were in the room, I explain to them that my blood can turn witches into vampire-witch hybrids “Why haven’t you done this before?” Stefan asks in an accusatory tone.

 

I glare at Stefan “No witch in their right mind would want this. This was only to be a last resort, that I hope would not come to past. Beside I’m not my Father, I don’t want an army… a lot of good that did him. I just wanted to protect him from dying needlessly and I thought this was the best way to do it.” I tell them remorsefully.

 

Noah has a blank look on his face “It’s all right, Nephew. Let’s get out here, I can’t stand the stench of my dead Brother.” Noah says coldly, he starts to leave “Wait! You’re just gonna leave Elena to grieve by herself?” Caroline asks “Yes, because she’s in denial. So, bye. Come on, Nephew.” Noah says and leaves, I follow after him.

 

I’m driving us to my Father’s Mansion “Huh.” I hear Uncle say “What is it? I ask “I didn’t burn in the sun, why?” Uncle asks “That would be your magic and the magic of vampirism. It keeps you from burning in the sun.” I explain to him. We are getting closer to Father’s Mansion, Uncle gives me a look “Why are we here?” Uncle asks “I told Father what happened to you.” I answer sheepishly “Great…” Uncle says annoyed, I chuckle “Yes, he was quite furious with me. But after I explained what I did he calmed down, but I’m sure he’s planning some kind of punishment for me.” I say with a bit of trepidation.

 

Uncle smiles slightly “Don’t worry, Nephew. I’ll protect you from the big bad wolf.” Uncle says smirking, he gets out of the car and walks towards the mansion, I follow after him. I enter the mansion, after Noah enters “Father! We’re here.” I say, I see my Father come into the living room he stops when sees Noah “Henrik…” Klaus said.

 

Noah sighs “My name is Noah.” Uncle said annoyed “I know, I know, but can I call you Henrik… please?” Klaus asks, politeness that’s a first. Noah seems to think about it for a moment “Fine, call me whatever you want.” Noah answers, they stare at each other for a moment “So, you’re a…” Klaus says “Yes, I’m a hybrid like you. Except, I’m a vampire-witch. I still have my magic and then some.” Noah explains.

 

Father smirks slightly “And how do you feel?” Klaus asks “Hungry.” Noah answers, Father snaps his fingers and a young woman appears and stands near Klaus “Then how about a snack.” Klaus said, Uncle’s face vamps out but he shakes his head “No. No. I won’t drink from the vein and don’t you dare tempt me to do so.” Noah says determined.

 

Father chuckles “Then, perhaps in a glass.” Klaus suggests as he cuts the woman’s wrist and her blood pours into the glass, Klaus hands it to Noah, he takes a sip then downs it like a shot. My Father smirks “Would you like more?” Klaus asks, Noah nods, Father refills the glass and hands it back to Noah. Uncle drinks it slower this time “Would you like more?” Klaus asks again “No. I think that’s enough for now.” Noah answers “Are you sure?” Klaus asks amused “Father…” I say warningly “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if my Little Brother has some control of his bloodlust, seeing that he just became a vampire.” Klaus said smirking, Noah glares at him “Was there something you wanted or can I go?” Noah asks slightly angry “No. I’ll see you around, Little Brother.” Klaus said.

 

Uncle and I start to leave “Theo, do please stay behind for a bit.” Father said, Uncle protests me staying behind but I reassure him I’ll be all right and I tell him to go home. After Noah leaves I turn around to face my Father, he has blank look on his face “You turned my Little Brother, your Uncle into a vampire, hybrid like me. And you kept this secret about your blood from me.” Father asks, I nod “Why?” Father asks, I let out a breath “Because Father, I know you. You would’ve asked me to turn many witches to your cause and couldn’t do that. I too much respect for witches.” I say.

 

Father smirks slightly “Oh son, you think so little of me. I wouldn’t do something like that to my own child, it’s just I hate it when people keep secrets from me, please don’t do it again.” Father says “I apologize, Father.” I say. Father approaches me and pats me on the shoulder “It’s all right, son. Just don’t do it again.” Father says and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Theo’s POV

 

It’s been two weeks since Uncle Henrik became a vampire, it seems he’s handling it well and nothing has changed but his personality is different. I’ve noticed he’s colder, reserved, and he doesn’t talk to me as much anymore. I just hope, I don’t lose him to vampirism like the rest of the family has. Even so, I will still protect him from the darkness that is our family.

 

Father has been working with Stefan and Caroline to stop Silas. I avoided that situation like the plague, I want nothing to do with Silas and if what they’re saying is true I don’t want him anywhere near my head or Uncle’s head. Father has been calling me non-stop so I decide to visit him, I get Father’s mansion and I see Father pacing in his living room then he sees me, approaches me and hands me a piece of paper “Read.” Father told me sternly.

 

I read it, it was a letter from Katherine, apparently a witch is conspiring against my Father in New Orleans, I look up at my Father thinking why would he believe anything Katherine says “Okay?” I say, shrugging my shoulders.

 

Father stops pacing and glares heatedly at me “Is that all you have to say?” Klaus says calmly, I shrug my shoulders again “Witches are conspiring against me!” Klaus shouts “Yes, told to you in a letter by a woman who’ve been trying to kill for 500 years. Are you telling me you trust her words?” I ask calmly. Father thinks about it for a moment “Doesn’t matter, I’m going to New Orleans and your coming with me.” Father states, walking away. Great, I guess I’m going to New Orleans.

 

A tour guide is leading a group of people down the street “Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living is easily lost, and the dead stick around to play.” The Tour Guide said, Father and I are standing on a street corner observing.

 

In the French Quarter, we approach a woman’s table, Father sits down while I stand “Good afternoon, time for one more?” Klaus asks smirking “I have nothing to say to you.” The woman says, who I now realize is a witch. “Oh, now that’s not very amiable, is it? You don’t even know me.” Klaus says amused “I know what you are. Half-vampire, half beast. You’re the hybrid. And your son, the tribrid.” The Witch said glancing at me then back at my Father.

 

Father smiles “I’m the original hybrid and my son is the original tribrid, actually, but those are stories for another time.” Klaus said “I’m looking for someone—a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux.” Klaus said, the witch reacts visibly to the name “Sorry. I don’t know.” The witch says lying.

Klaus leans close to the witch “Well, now that’s a fib, isn’t it?” Klaus asks as he takes the witch’s hand on the table, smiling “Now, you see, I know that you’re a true witch amongst this sea of posers, so enough with the fabrications. I’ve quite a temper.” Klaus said. The witch withdraws her hand from Klaus “Witches don’t talk out of school in The Quarter. The Vampire won’t allow it. Those are the rules. I don’t break Marcel’s rules.” The Witch tells us, Marcel? My Adoptive Brother, I thought he died like Father told me “Marcel’s rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?” Klaus asks.

 

We enter a bar where we see a young black male performing karaoke on stage, he’s a vampire and Father seems very interested in the vampire in question, I have to admit he seems familiar. He seems to notice my Father and suddenly there’s tension in the bar and most of the bar patrons near this vampire notice “Klaus.” The Vampire said “Marcel.” Klaus said, oh, so this my Little Brother, I haven’t seen him since he was a kid, I wonder if he remembers me.

 

“Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your Papa.” Marcel said “Has it been that long?” Klaus asks, they start to slowly approach each other “The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.” Marcel said “And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My Father, I’m afraid, I recently incinerated to dust.” Klaus says in an aggressive tone.

 

Everyone in the bar ready’s themselves for s confrontation “Well, if I’d known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—” Marcel said “What, Marcel? What would you have done?” Klaus asks coldly “I would’ve thrown you a damn parade.” Marcel said as a smile breaks out on his face, my Father in return smiles and they embrace like long lost Brothers.

 

Marcel takes us to a private table and Father asks Marcel about Jane-Anne “You’re looking for Jane-Anne? You probably should come with me. Ha-ha, showtime!” Marcel said excited, he takes us to the French Quarter were his vampire are jumping from rooftops, they’re not very subtle about it but I guess that’s what it’s like in the Quarter.

 

A vampire brings a woman out, who I assume is Jane-Anne, Marcel interrogates her theatrically and tells her that using magic in The Quarter is punishable by death, he promises leniency but then he slashes her throat with a tree branch. Vulgar. Father and I aren’t pleased, Father walks off to Marcel “What was that?” Klaus asks angrily “Hey. Come walk with me.” Marcel said, I trail behind them “The witches aren’t allowed to do magic here—she broke the rules.” Marcel says, Father looks over at me “What about my witch friend over there, are you saying if he uses magic that you’ll kill him?” Klaus questions glaring at Marcel.

 

Marcel looks at me I give him a blank stare then he looks back at My Father “Okay, your guy can be the exception, but he better not cause trouble for my guys.” Marcel tells My Father. Sometime later Elijah finds Father and I, and takes us to a Cemetery “What are we doing here?” Klaus asks Elijah “You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me.” Elijah states.

We enter one of the mausoleums “Sophie Deveraux. What is this?” Klaus asks “He’s all yours. Proceed.” Elijah said not answering Father’s question, Sophie explains that witches can’t perform magic, Marcel is out of control, and that she going to stop him and that My Father is going to help, My Father smiles, amused “This is why you brought me here?” Klaus asks “Hear her out.” Elijah said “I don’t need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?” Klaus asks.

 

A young woman enters with other witches beside her “Klaus. You need to listen to them.” The Woman says, My Father laughs “You’re all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand- no offense, sweetheart – means a thing to me.” Klaus says.

 

Sophie explains that she has a witch friend that can tell when a girl is pregnant, Father and I are shocked by this news “What?” Klaus asks still in shock “I know it’s impossible…” The Girl says “What are you saying?” Klaus asks “Niklaus… the girl is carrying your child.” Elijah answers “No. It’s impossible. I was lucky with—” Father says looking at me “Vampires cannot procreate.” Klaus states “But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You’re the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature’s loopholes.” Sophie explains.

 

Father grows angry and accuses the pregnant girl of being with someone else but she wasn’t because she’s been held hostage by the witches, everyone starts arguing then Sophie threaten to harm the girl and the baby if my Father doesn’t help, more arguing then my Father starts to leave “Niklaus! Listen.” Elijah said, Father and I listen to the girl’s stomach and we hear a rapid heartbeat.

 

Klaus looks coldly at Elijah “Kill her and the baby. What do I care?” Klaus said coldly “Father!” I shout angrily at him but he storms out not listening “No one touches the girl. I’ll fix this.” Elijah says leaving. I walk over to the pregnant girl “Hi, I’m Theo.” I say to her, she looks up at me “You called Klaus your Dad?” she asks, I nod “Great, he already has a kid, so why would he want another?” she says with tears forming in her eyes.

 

I try to comfort her “Hey, hey, no. This is great, I always wanted another sibling. Even if Klaus won’t care for it, I will. I promise.” I tell her sincerely and she smiles a little “Hayley. My name is Hayley.” She tells me and I smile. I can’t believe there’s going another addition to the family, I wonder if they’ll be a Tribrid like me that would be wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

Noah’s POV

 

It’s been two weeks since I became a vampire and I kind of hate it, but at least I’m still a witch. I’ve been getting hang of my bloodlust, I seem to be doing okay and I’ve been practicing my magic, spells come easier for me since I became a witch-vampire. Probably because I’m channeling the magic of vampirism, I’m not sure how I do it, it’s almost like instinct. I could ask Theo about it but I’ve been avoiding him I’m not sure why, maybe I want to figure this out on my own without his help.

 

I tried calling Jon but he wouldn’t pick up I guess he’s busy hunting, so I left a message about everything that happened, there’s a knock at the door I open it. It’s Damon Salvatore “What’s up? Little Gilbert witch or should I say vampire.” Damon said amused, he tries to come inside but was stopped by an invisible barrier because he has to be invited in “What do you want, Damon?” I ask bored “I made your sister turn off her humanity then she burned down the house with Jeremy inside.” Damon said.

 

I glare at Damon “And what does that have to do with me?” I ask growing angry, Damon starts to glare at me “Well, she’s out of control, Stefan and I are trying get her humanity. And maybe a family face can help her get her humanity.” Damon said smiling like an ass “No.” I said.

 

Damon chuckles, suddenly the front of my shirt is grabbed and I’m thrown outside and I landed on the sidewalk, I try to get up but I’m grabbed from behind by Damon “All right, baby vamp you’re gonna help us whether you like it or not.” Damon said, I try to pull him off but no to avail, I grip one of his hands still trying to pull him off of me when suddenly I start to feel magic pour into me and Damon starts to lose his grip on me.

 

He falls on his knees as if he was drained of energy, I look at my hands, what just happen? I look down at Damon “What… did you… do to me?” Damon asks tiredly “I don’t know. But you created the problem with my sister and you fix it. Motus.” I say, sending Damon across the street, knocking him out. I walk back inside and close the door, what was that? That wasn’t channeling, it was like I was stealing and adding it to my own magic, it felt amazing.

 

The next day, someone is knocking on the door again I go to answer it. It’s Elijah “What do you want?” I ask annoyed “So, it’s true, you’re a vampire?” Elijah asks “Yes, but I’m still a witch, a hybrid if that’s what you want to call it.” I say “Amazing. I didn’t think it was possible for a witch to keep their magic when there turned.” Elijah said in amazement “Elijah, did you need something?” I ask. 

 

“Right, Theo is in New Orleans with Klaus and it seems he’s staying for the foreseeable future. Would you like to come with me to New Orleans?” Elijah asks, think for a moment; my brother’s dead, my sister doesn’t have her humanity, Bonnie’s lost her mind listening to Silas, and I wanna stay far away that “Yes, let me pack.” I say.

 

To think I was going to start over in New Orleans but I guess not, on the way to New Orleans Elijah tells me that Klaus has impregnated a werewolf girl named Hayley and they plan to take back the city from a vampire named Marcel. We get to a mansion, Klaus and his damn mansions, I take my stuff and we enter the mansion, I see a girl pulling off a sheet of some furniture and starts to cough from the dust “Are you all right?” Elijah asks the girl “Just dust. This place is ancient.” The girl says then she notices me “Oh hey, um…” The girl says “Hayley, this is my younger brother Henrik.” Elijah tells Hayley.

 

She looks at me surprised “The one you said was killed by wolves.” Hayley said “I see, Elijah forget to mention the part where I was brought back to life with very dark magic then I died again and… you know what, Elijah can explain this to you. And please call me Noah, I’m going to go unpack.” I say, leaving Elijah and Hayley by themselves.

 

I finish unpacking when I hear a scream downstairs, I vamp speed down and see that Klaus has daggered Elijah “What are doing?” I ask nervously. Klaus turns around and sees me “Ah, little brother seems you’ve come to join the party.” Klaus said as he slowly approaches me, I back away until I hit a wall or so I thought, it was a chest, Theo’s chest “Father, what did you do to Uncle Elijah?” Theo asks “He was in the way and I can trust that you and Henrik to not get in my way.” Klaus explains “Fine, Father but let me know when I can be of assistance to yours plans.” Theo says “Come on, Uncle let me show you New Orleans.” Theo said as he walks me out of the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah’ POV

 

I’ve been living in New Orleans for three months and it’s been relatively peaceful, Theo found a place for us to live away from Klaus’ Mansion so we wouldn’t be in the way of his plans. I’m at Klaus’ Mansion to see Hayley to make sure she’s okay, I mean she is carrying my future Niece or Nephew in her belly, Hayley and I hear the door open “Who are you?” Hayley asks “Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car—get them, will you?” Rebekah asks.

 

I clear my throat “Rebekah, she’s not a maid, this is Hayley and she is carrying Klaus’ child.” I say annoyed “Oh hi, Henrik. Heard you became a vampire, thanks to our Nephew.” Rebekah said smirking, I start to grow angry “Tell me Henrik, do you like being a vampire like the rest of us?” Rebekah ask tauntingly, my anger grows more then I take a deep breath “No.” I said calmly “Where’s Elijah?” Rebekah asks.

 

I take another breath “Klaus daggered him, probably stashed him somewhere.” I say “Klaus! Get out of here and tell me what you’ve done with our Brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!” Rebekah shouts. A pair of doors open and Klaus enters the room annoyed “Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?” Klaus asks “They were very rude.” Rebekah answers.

 

I decide to leave and take a nighttime stroll through the city “Henrik?” I hear someone say, I turn around to see a young adult black male and he’s a vampire I can sense it “Um, sorry, my name’s Noah.” I say, the stranger chuckles “Sorry, you just remind of someone I knew a long time ago, he was like family. I’m Marcel.” He said, putting his hand out, I shook his hand then he left.

 

So, that was Marcel; King of New Orleans and apparently he knew my past-self, that’s… interesting. I continued walking until I reach a park, I see Hayley sitting on a bench and I walk over to her “Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history.” I hear Hayley say, I grow angry again I walk over to her “What are you doing?” I ask deathly calm glaring at her “Nothing.” She said and goes to leave.

 

A vampire suddenly appears in front of Hayley “Dumb move, coming into the quarter. You’re coming with me, wolf.” The Vampire said “I’ve had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do.” Hayley says angrily and she throws the cup’s contents into the vampire’s face, Hayley spins around only to have two more vampires appear.

 

I stand protectively in front of Hayley and magically snap the necks of both vampires, Rebekah appears “Nice work, Henrik.” Rebekah said, I scoff and walk away, great I did magic in the quarter when Theo explicitly told me not too.

 

This walk is going on longer than I thought, I see Rebekah and Marcel walking together so I decide to tail them. I follow them to a church I go inside the church, I look around, it looks abandoned I hear noises upstairs. I make my way upstairs to the attic when I see Rebekah thrown out of a doorway, I look over at the doorway and I see Marcel and a girl about my age, she’s a witch and a powerful one at that.

 

“Noah, what are you doing here?” Marcel asks suspiciously “Um…” I said as I try to walk into the room but I’m stopped by a boundary spell, I probably have to invited in “You’re a vampire?” Marcel asks surprised but I don’t answer him instead I put my hand against the boundary and concentrate.

 

I start to feel magic flow into me adding to my own until there was nothing left then I walk into the room both Marcel and the girl are surprised as well as myself, I look up at the pair when Marcel stands protectively in front of the girl “What do you want?” Marcel asks ready for a confrontation “I… was just following Rebekah to make sure she wouldn’t get in trouble but I guess that was a bust.” I say.

 

“Who are you, really?” Marcel asks “I’m Noah Gilbert, but you may have known me as Henrik Mikaelson.” I answer “So, you are Henrik then why did you act like you didn’t know me?” Marcel asks “That’s because I didn’t. I don’t remember.” I answer “What do you mean you don’t remember?” Marcel asks, I explain to him that I’m a reincarnation of Henrik and that I remember somethings but all of it, and I also told them that I recently became a witch-vampire hybrid with a strange ability “That’s impossible, you can’t be a witch and vampire.” Marcel said “Well, I am. So…” I say shrugging.

 

Marcel looks sheepishly at me “You know I can’t let you leave, right?” Marcel said, I give him a look “I mean, you’re my favorite Mikaelson but I can’t have you blabbing to Klaus about where Davina is.” Marcel said pointing to the girl, who is staring me down. I think about it for a moment, I have no loyalty to Klaus “Okay I’ll stay but what about Rebekah?” I ask.

 

“I’ll sent her on her way after Davina erases her memories of this place.” Marcel said “Oh she’s that powerful.” I ask looking at Davina. After Davina messes with Rebekah memories, Marcel picks her up and leaves, which leaves me alone with Davina who is still looking at me with suspicion “Um… I was wondering how did you so powerful. I never felt magic like yours.” I ask Davina “None of your business.” Davina tells me sharply “Okay…” I say, I look around then I notice a coffin I open it.

 

It reveals a daggered Elijah the coffin is shut magically “What are you doing?!” Davina yells “Sorry! I was just curious.” I say, throwing my hands up in surrender. Davina looks at me from head to toe then he blushes a little “How did you break my boundary?” Davina asks “I don’t know, but I know it wasn’t channeling. I know the difference. It was almost like I absorbed it completely adding to my own magic.” I explain to Davina “Oh, wow, and you’re a vampire too.” She said, I nod.

The next I awoke to voice shouting “Uncle! Uncle! Where are you?!” I hear Theo shout, Davina wakes up as well “Theo! Keep it down, it’s morning.” I say tiredly “Uncle, what are you doing here and who is that?” Theo asks “I’m a hostage and this is Davina, a powerful witch.” I answer “So, this is Davina… wait what? What do you mean you’re a hostage?” Theo asks “I’m a willing hostage and I’m fine, so you can go. I’ll see you when I see you.” I say.

 

Theo makes a face “Are you sure, Uncle?” Theo asks concerned “Yes, I will be fine, Nephew. Now can you please just go.” I say, Theo looks dejected and leaves. “That was cold, he’s your nephew. He’s cute.” Davina said, I roll my eyes “Well he keeps treating like I’m a kid and it’s worse ever since I became a vampire. I’m his Uncle not the other way around.” I say annoyed “I think he’s trying to look out for you, like Marcel does for me.” Davina said “I know, it’s just gets annoying sometimes and I’m still adjusting to being a vampire. And I would like to do it alone.” I say “Okay, so tell him that. When you’re not a hostage anymore.” Davina tells me, I laugh “Okay, I will. Thanks.” I tell her smiling and Davina Smiles back.


	12. Chapter 12

Theo’s POV

 

It’s been three months since I went to New Orleans with Father and he’s been scheming, trying to get in good graces with Marcel. Uncle on the other hand has continued to ignore despite my best efforts to try and help with his vampirism. He seems to be handling it well, I wish he would talk to me.

 

The next morning, I wake up and check Noah’s room to see that he’s not here. I go to Father’s mansion, I see Aunt Rebekah made it to New Orleans, probably to look for Elijah “Aunt, hey. Have you seen Uncle Henrik?” I ask “No, I haven’t. You know I’m still a little mad at you for turning my little brother into a vampire, but I get it you were trying to protect him.” Rebekah said.

 

It’s nighttime and Uncle hasn’t come back yet, I’m starting to get worried I thought about doing a locator spell but Marcel’s rule about magic. I rather not ruin Father’s plans, so I decide to sense around for Uncle’s magic. It led me to an abandoned church I could fell his magic and someone else’s, it’s very powerful “Uncle! Uncle! Where are you?!” I shout “Theo! Keep it down, it’s morning.” Noah said tiredly “Uncle, what are you doing here and who is that?” I ask looking towards the girl beside him.

 

“I’m a hostage and this is Davina, a powerful witch.” Noah answers “So, this is Davina… wait, what? What do you mean you’re a hostage?” I ask “I’m a willing hostage and I’m fine, so you can go. I’ll see you when I see you.” Noah tells me. I start to worry, I don’t get why he’s acting like this, I know as a vampire everything is heightened but I didn’t expect this “Are you sure, Uncle?” I ask concerned “Yes, I will be fine, Nephew. Now can you please just go.” Noah tells me, I become dejected and leave.

 

I get to Father’s mansion still dejected from earlier, I find Father burning some bodies “Son, Rebekah said you were looking for Henrik. Do you need help?” Klaus asks slightly concerned “Uh… no, I found him. He’s with a… friend.” I lie, Father smirks “Oh really?” Klaus questions “Yes. Now do you need me for anything?” I ask “I need you to attend a charity gala with Rebekah and I.” Father requests.

 

Later that night, I attend the gala as requested, Father is plotting a way to get Uncle Elijah back but I already know where he’s at. And if I were to disclose that then Uncle Henrik’s sabbatical from me would be interrupted and I don’t want him get in trouble with Father. Father’s plan worked, he’s slowly gaining Marcel’s trust, when I got home to see that Uncle Henrik is back from being a willing hostage as he put it.

 

I start to head to my room for the night “Theo.” I hear Uncle say, I turn around to look at him “Can we talk?” Noah asks. I give him my full attention “Okay.” I say waiting for him to speak “I’m sorry, for the way I’ve been treating you.” Noah tells me. I wait for him to continue “It’s just… I know your trying to help but I want to do this on my own. And if I need help, you’ll be the person I’ll think of.” Noah says, I smile then Noah goes to hug me and I hug back. “Good night, Nephew.” Noah said “Night, Uncle.” I say back.

 

The next night, Father enlisted in trying to get the witch Davina on our side against Marcel. Father compels a boy that she’s been sweet on and lures him to the abandoned church, we wait in the church for Davina to arrive. Davina and the boy to talk then Father decides to interrupt them as I watch from the balcony, Klaus antagonizes Davina by threating the boy but she lashed out with a burst of magic knocking out everyone in the church including myself.

 

That hurt, I should’ve protected myself better, all that untapped magic inside of her and it seems she’s hurt the boy because of her magical outburst. Father offers to help the boy and Davina reluctantly accepts, now it seems she’s indebted to Klaus. I left and decided to walk the streets of New Orleans, it seems that the festival has died down.

 

I go to Rousseau’s to grab a quick drink I feel someone sit next to me, it’s Marcel “Klaus’ witch, have you been enjoying New Orleans?” Marcel asks “Yes. And my name is Theo.” I answer “I know a Theo once, I was only a kid. That was 200 years ago.” Marcel said “Hmm” was my response then I finished my drink and leave the bar, I step two feet out of the bar when suddenly Marcel is in front of me.

 

I let out a sigh “What do you want?” I ask Marcel, he pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to me. It’s a sketch of me from the 1800s with the initials H.M. for Henrik Mikaelson at the bottom of it, it seems Uncle’s past-self draw me but I don’t remember this “You’re not a witch, are you?” Marcel asks with slight smirk.

 

I chuckle “Well, my little brother is clever, isn’t he?” I say “What…?” Marcel asks confused “Well, Marcel to answer your question, I am indeed a witch, but I’m also a vampire, and a werewolf.” I tell Marcel. He’s speechless “You called me your brother?” Marcel asks “Yes, I’m Klaus’ son, a tribrid and I would like to think that makes us brothers since our father raised you as his own.” I say.

 

Marcel swallows a lump in his throat then his face became cold “Well, he left me for dead as the city almost burned to the ground, so he’s not much of a father to me.” Marcel said “Yes, I know Klaus can be difficult but that doesn’t mean we can’t be brothers.” I say in a hopeful tone “I don’t trust you.” Marcel states “I know and I plan to your trust.” I say.

 

Marcel looks at me for a moment “Does Henrik—I mean Noah trust you?” Marcel asks “He mostly trusts me and I’m still earning it. You see I’m the reason he’s a witch-vampire hybrid.” I tell Marcel “So, your telling me you can sire witches into vampires and they keep their magic?” Marcel asks “Huh, did I forget to tell you how clever you are little brother, but don’t worry I won’t sire any witches. It was bad enough that I did it to Henrik and that was to protect him.” I explain. “So, what do you say little brother, can I earn your trust?” I ask “You can try and stop calling me that.” Marcel answers then walks away, well, I think that went well; Father may have his plans but I also have mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Noah’s POV

 

After I talked to Theo about my behavior towards him everything seemed to be normal again. The next day, I went a music festival while Theo was with Klaus plotting something. I’m enjoying the festival when I feel a sudden burst of magic elsewhere, I decide to ignore it because I’m enjoying the festival too much.

 

I went home after the festival, a few minutes later Theo comes home with a smile on his face “What’s got you so happy?” I ask “Oh, just a plan of mine that is happening in its early stages.” Theo answers “Am I a part of it?” I ask “Only if you want to be.” Theo answers “Okay.” I say, and Theo tells me his plan.

 

The next day I walk the streets of New Orleans when suddenly I’m surrounded by three vampires “Marcel wants to see you.” The vampire says, I decide to cooperate and go with them. They took me to the abattoir where Marcel is waiting “Noah, it’s nice to see you again. Can we talk?” Marcel asks “Sure.” I say. We sit down “Did you tell Klaus about Davina?” Marcel asks “No, I have no loyalty to Klaus.” I answer “And what about Theo? He told me what he is.” Marcel said.

 

“Yes, good to know and I am mostly loyal to Theo but I would never put Davina in harm’s way.” I say “So, you would be willing to protect Davina when I can’t?” Marcel asks “Of course, but don’t expect me to do favors for you.” I answer. “Can I trust Theo?” Marcel asks “You can, if you ask him for his help.” I answer. Marcel is surprised by my answer “So, you’re saying if I ask him for help that he would, even against Klaus?” Marcel asks, I nod “Why would he do that?” Marcel asks “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him.” I answer as I get up to leave “See ya later, Marcel.” I say.

 

I visit the part of the quarter were the witches reside to explore the shops and stands they have. I found a trinket stand looking at all the trinkets, the owner of the stand returns “Hello, how may I—” She said but stops and stares at me “Heretic…” She whispers. I swallow a lump in my throat and decide to go home. That was weird, why did she call me a heretic “How was your day, Uncle?” I hear Theo ask “Huh, oh… it was okay.” I said, Theo give me a look “What’s wrong?” Theo asks, I told him about the encounter I had in the quarter “She called you an Heretic, but that’s not possible. You’re not a Siphoner.” Theo said “A what?” I ask confused.

 

Theo tells me what a Siphoner, witches that can don’t have their own magic but can steal magic and make their own. And Theo heard of Siphoners that became vampires that can not only use magic but can absorb it completely adding to their own making them extremely powerful. “And what happened to the Siphoners?” I ask “Last I heard they were locked in a prison world by a coven of witches.” Theo answers “Prison world?” I ask “Please, that is all I’m going to say on the matter. Now, what aren’t you telling me?” Theo asks.

 

I start to get nervous “Well, after you explained what a Siphoner is to me, it made sense as to what this ability was. It seems I have the ability to siphon magic?” I tell Theo “Can you tell me when you first siphoned magic?” Theo asks. I think about it for a moment trying to remember “Oh yeah, it was in Mystic Falls. I was fighting Damon, I think I absorbed the magic of his vampirism, and I was able to overpower him in his weaken state.” I explain.

 

Theo chuckles “When will Damon ever learn.” Theo says “Oh, also I talked to Marcel today.” I mention “Speaking of Marcel, I learned of how Davina got so powerful.” Theo said. So, Davina’s power comes from a sacrificial ritual called The Harvest where she was supposed to be sacrificed along with three other young witches in order to gain more power and now she has the power of the other three witches because Marcel stopped ritual. 

 

The next day, I heard that Elijah is back from being daggered, so I went to the mansion to find Klaus and Elijah reading in the living room and there’s a woman on the table bleeding out, I think she’s dead “So, this is what you do the first time we’re back together as a family? Vampire book club?” Rebekah asks “Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn’t that right, Elijah?” Klaus said “And why is this woman bleeding out on the table?” I ask, thank god I drank blood this morning otherwise I’d probably be drinking what’s left.

 

“This is a…” Elijah said with a hand gesture towards the bleeding woman “…Peace offering.” Elijah said nonchalantly, a peace offering? What kind of—I sigh and leave. I spent the rest of my day inside reading up on spells, when Theo comes home “Uncle, Hayley is missing.” Theo said concerned, I start to get worried as well “Okay, let’s go find her.” I say determined.


	14. Chapter 14

Noah’s POV

 

I suggest to Theo that we do a locator spell to find Hayley, but he reminds me that magic is forbidden here “So, then why don’t we ask the person who can sense when someone is using magic?” I suggest. Theo raises his eyebrow “Davina?” He asks, I nod “You go get something of Hayley’s and meet me at the church.” I tell Theo.

 

I’m at the church waiting for Theo, he finally gets here “You got something?” I ask “Yes, Uncle.” Theo answers. We get to the attic, I knock on the door “Davina, you here?” I ask “Noah, what are you doing here?” She asks back “I’m here to ask a favor, I need to perform a locator spell to find a family friend. It’s urgent.” I tell her.

 

Davina looks at me for a moment “Okay.” She says, I give her a hug “Thank you, I owe you one.” I say as I let her go “Come on, Theo.” I say. We perform the spell and it lead us to the bayou, we get there and we see someone’s body near an abandoned house. Theo examines the body “It’s a hybrid.” Theo tells me, I give him a look “Did you make it?” I ask, Theo shakes his head no “Henrik, Theo, what are you doing here?” Elijah asks, we turn around to Elijah and Hayley “We were looking for Hayley, but it seems you’ve already found her.” I answer.

 

Theo walks towards them “Are you alright?” Theo asks Hayley, she nods then looks at Elijah “Who made this hybrid?” Theo asks, Elijah tells us that the baby’s blood can sire hybrids and that Klaus may have known about it. And could have plans to create a hybrid army. Theo chuckles, Elijah gives him a look “And what is so funny, Nephew?” Elijah asks “Sorry, Uncle, it’s just… I don’t believe that Father knew about this, besides why would he want to sire hybrids that would be loyal to my unborn Sister?” Theo says.

 

So, Hayley’s having a girl but Theo’s right they would be loyal to her. Elijah looks at me then back at Theo “You can make hybrids.” Elijah states, Theo nods, Elijah glances at me again as if trying to piece something together then looks back at Theo again “So, then is it safe to say that Henrik is sired to you?” Elijah asks, I glare at Elijah, why would he ask something like that.

 

Theo is silent “No… I don’t know and I don’t want to find out.” Theo says “Why?” Elijah asks “Because I’m afraid I’ll take advantage it. I mean, I am my Father’s Son. Right, Father.” Theo says turning towards Klaus as he makes his appearance “Hello, Son. Brother. Little Brother.” Klaus says.

 

Klaus walks towards the abandoned house and examines the body “This appears to be a hybrid.” Klaus states “His name was Dwayne.” Hayley says slightly angry “Well, whoever it was, I didn’t sire him. Was it you Son?” Klaus asks. Hayley tries to rush Klaus “As if you didn’t know!” She accuses as Elijah hold her back “Ahhh, well, aren’t you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?” Klaus says unamused.

 

Elijah tells him about the baby’s blood and accuses him of knowing about it, they argue back and forth “My Big Brother. So, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can’t say I’m surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard.” Klaus says hurt. They stare at each other for a moment “That’s all I am to you, isn’t it? And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it’s clear she feels the same way! No doubt my child will as well.” Klaus says hurt “Brother, if—” Elijah says “You’ve said all that needs to be said, Brother. I’ll play the role I’ve been given.” Klaus says.

 

Klaus turns and walks away then he quickly turns back around, vamp-speeds towards Elijah and bites him viciously in the neck “You two enjoy each other’s company. You’ll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both.” Klaus says then leaves.

 

I try to see if I can siphon that bite from Elijah but Theo stops me and shake his head no “We can’t leave Hayley with a hallucinating Elijah.” I say, worried for Hayley and my unborn niece “I’ll stay with them, you go.” Theo says, I nod. 

 

I went to Klaus’ Mansion, I overhear Klaus and Rebekah talking about what he did in the Bayou, they argue back and forth. I go to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder “And where do you think you are going, Henrik?” Klaus asks “Home.” I answer “But we haven’t talked to each other since Mystic Falls.” Klaus says “And who’s fault is that.” I mumble, Klaus chuckles as he pulls me along with him into the mansion “Tell me, have you been enjoying New Orleans?” Klaus asks “Yes, despite the supernatural drama.” I answer “And how are handling being a vampire?” He asks “I hate it, but I’ve learned to live with it. Despite the bloodlust, magic is easier for me use.” I answer.

 

“Interesting, perhaps I call upon for witch favors?” Klaus asks “Isn’t that what you have Theo for?” I ask back “Theo’s my son, your nephew. I hate asking him for favors, a parent is supposed to protect their child. I never wanted him to burden himself with our family’s problems.” Klaus says.

 

I give him a look “So what, you want me to carry this burden?” I ask, he doesn’t answer “So, you still don’t drink from the vein?” Klaus asks, I turn my head away ignoring his question “Come on, Henrik, blood taste so much better when drink directly from the vein.” Klaus says amused. I glare at him “Why are you doing this?” I ask getting pissed off “Little Brother, you should embrace being a vampire and all of it’s perks.” Klaus says trying to convince me “I don’t want to.” I say angry, then I vamp-speed out of the mansion pissed off.

 

I sped to the woods and stopped, I let out an angry scream as fire circled around me because of my magic. My circle of fire disappears after I calmed down, I hear leafs ruffle I look up and see a werewolf. It growls at me “Easy, wolf I was just leaving.” I say then more wolves will appear and they start to growl at me as well. I sigh “Great.” I say as they approach me slowly, I raise my hands up slowly “Somnum.” I chant and all the wolves fall to the ground. Don’t worry there just asleep, I’ll wear off in a few minutes.

 

I get home, Theo’s pacing in the living room “Theo?” I say, he stops pacing and sees me “Thank god, where were you, Uncle?” Theo asks “Out and about, Why?” I ask “Father has taken back The Quarter and requests our presences.” Theo tells me.

 

I shallow a lump in my throat “Is Marcel dead?” I ask worried “No. In fact, he pledged his loyalty to my Father though I’m sure it was under duress.” Theo tells me “What’ll happen to Davina?” I ask “Father will most likely want to use her for her power.” Theo answers. I shake my head no “I won’t let that happen.” I say “And how exactly are you going to do that?” Theo asks, but I don’t answer.

 

I’m too engrossed in my thoughts, I think about what Klaus said to me earlier. Of how he didn’t want Theo to be burdened with family problems, but it seems like that is already the case. But perhaps I can lighten his burden, I’ve been trying to avoid the supernatural ever since I got here but it’s everywhere. I’ve felt it ever since I start living in New Orleans and I will not avoid it anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Noah’s POV

 

I’m at the newly- returned Mikaelson Compound, since Klaus took over and he decided to throw a dinner in celebration of his takeover. Klaus is sitting at the end of the diner table, while Theo and I are sitting next to him on either side of the table. Klaus calls for everyone’s attention by tapping his glass with a fork “Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than human could possibly imagine.” Klaus says.

 

Klaus gestures for waiters and waitresses to stand by everyone at the dinner table “Insatiable need, exquisite pain…” Klaus says as the waiters and waitresses slit their wrists filling everyone’s glasses with their blood, I feel veins appear under my eyes. I glance at Klaus, who’s smirking at my vamped-out appearance “Our victories, and our defeats.” He says, looking at Marcel. A vampire at the table raises his glass “To New Orleans.” He says “To New Orleans!” Klaus says “New Orleans.” Everyone at the table says, I just raise my glass and drink.

 

I’m reading in the courtyard when I hear Marcel and Klaus walk in “The humans have called a meeting. They’re not exactly thrilled with the new status quo.” Marcel says “How unfortunate for them.” Klaus says sarcastically “Look, it’s your show now. But, you wanna know how I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction.” Marcel says.

 

“Duly noted.” Klaus says as he looks at an old photo “I haven’t thought about this night in ages.” Klaus says, he glances at me with sorrowful look on his face “1919, The Opera House, just before it burned. This was the end of an era.” Klaus says, I stiffened at the mention of 1919. That was when I died for the second time of my life “And there’s Davina. She’s a powerful weapon. At this point, I’d like to keep her close. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us.” Klaus says.

 

I stop reading and walk over to them “Davina’s not a weapon.” I say heatedly. Klaus glares at me just as hard “Something you want say?” He asks “I will not let you use Davina like some toy.” I say, Klaus smirks “Are you offering witch talents to help me?” Klaus asks amused. I swallow a lump in my throat, why does it feel like I’m about to make a deal with the devil “Yes.” I say reluctantly.

 

An hour later I go to St. Anne’s Church with Marcel and Klaus, we to go the attic to see Davina to tell her that she’s moving “Was this his idea?” Davina asks Marcel “Davina, please. I understand you’re devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you’ll want what’s best for all of us. We have a meeting downstairs.” Klaus says then leaves “I’ll get someone to pick up your things. We’ll get you settled in right. Trust me.” Marcel says then leaves.

 

I stay behind, there’s tense silence in the attic then I feel Davina’s glare. I look at her “So what, you’re doing Klaus’ bidding too?” Davina asks slightly angry, I clear my throat “I guess so.” I say. She turns her back to me in anger “I’ll see you later, I guess.” I mumble, not sure if she heard me then I leave.

 

The next day, I’m awoken by two presences by my bed. I open one and see Klaus and Theo by my bed, I groan and turn back them “Henrik, get up. Davina is missing.” Klaus says as he kicks my bed. I shot right up “Davina’s missing?” I ask “Yes, now get ready and meet me outside.” Klaus answer then leaves, I lay back and sigh as I stare up at the ceiling. I feel Theo stare at me, I stare back “What?” I ask “Nothing, it’s just nice to see you and Father getting along.” Theo answers, I scoff at what he said then I get ready.

 

I’m in the street looking for Davina as The Casket Girls Festival is in full swing. I notice Rebekah and a vampire walking somewhere, I follow after them to the compound were Rebekah appears behind Marcel and stabs him in the back with an iron poker. 

 

The boy who came with Rebekah appears “Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here.” Davina says worried then Rebekah grabs Josh by the throat “What are you doing?” Josh asks frightened “Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh’s head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend, but hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof. And, while I am many things, I’m certainly not my brother. It’s okay, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you.” Rebekah says then Timothy jumps down and Rebekah catches him.

 

They all go to some underground basement, but I stay behind to survey the damage; Elijah laid out in his own blood, Klaus out cold with his neck snapped. Damn, Davina. They finally wake up and heal from their wounds, Elijah sighs “Well, isn’t this monumentally awkward.” He says, Klaus pulls out his phone to make a call “Rebekah, where are you?” Klaus ask on his phone.

 

I hear Rebekah over the phone with my vamp-hearing “I’m with Davina, and now she’s dying because of your treachery.” She says “Well, I tried to talk to her, out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear that she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours.” Klaus says, I glare at him as angry starts to build up inside of me “Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn’t working?” Rebekah says “No. It wouldn’t. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It’s just a matter of time for her.” Klaus says “For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They’re children. We could’ve dealt with her fairly.” Rebekah says “There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. That was her choice, not mine.” Klaus says then hangs up.

 

Elijah and Marcel are angry and horrified by his actions but I’m pissed, beyond pissed, I’m furious. I vamp-speed towards Klaus catching him by surprise with a flurry of punches to his body and face. I throw another punch but Klaus catches it, I give him an aneurysm and I keep it on him until he falls to his knees in pain. I feel someone pulling me back, it’s Elijah “Henrik! Please!” He says, Marcel stands in front as I’m being held back “Noah, calm down! Davina will be fine.” He says, that stops me in my rage “What?” I say confused.

 

Marcel tells me that he predicted Klaus’ behavior and had a witch put a protection spell on Davina, I let out sigh of relief. I feel Klaus’ glare, I glare back “One step forward and two steps back.” I say then I vamp-speed out the compound, just when I thought I could possibly get somewhere with Klaus, he just proves me wrong again.


	16. Chapter 16

Noah’s POV

 

It’s been a day since I assaulted Klaus, I guess I’m glad that Elijah pulled me away before things went too far. Anyway, I created a new barrier spell over the house because I’m worried… more like afraid that Klaus will retaliate for what I did to him. I hear a knock at the front door, I open the door, it’s Klaus I step back a bit. He tries to come in but he’s stopped by my spell, he’s perplexed “I thought I was already invited in?” He asks “Yeah, well, after yesterday, I took precautions. I was afraid of what you would do.” I say honestly, swallowing a lump in throat.

 

Klaus smirks “Afraid? Why would you be afraid? You’re a powerful hybrid like me, you shouldn’t have to fear anybody.” He says, I scoff “As for why I’m here. Davina has gotten violently ill and I want you and Theo to figure out what’s wrong with her.” Klaus says, I grow concerned.

 

Against my better judgement I went with Klaus to the compound, he told me that Elijah went to see Sophie to ask about what’s wrong with Davina and that Theo is already at the compound. We get to the compound when it starts to shake violently, everyone is alarmed including myself “Was that Davina?” Sophie asks as she enters the compound with Elijah “Charming little habit she’s developed.” Klaus says “And the earthquake I felt today?” She asks “Also Davina. And, she’s taken to vomiting dirt.” Rebekah says.

 

Sophie has a panicked look on her face “Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now.” She says, I give her a look “Said the desperate witch, conveniently.” Klaus says sarcastically “I’m serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us.” Sophie says “Why should we believe you?” Elijah says. Sophie tells us that one person isn’t meant to hold on to all the Harvest magic, it’s tearing Davina apart and it will take the city down with us.

 

I’m sitting in the study with Theo and I’m panicking a little “Theo, there has to be another way to save Davina?” I ask “I don’t see any other way, besides from what Sophie told us once the girls are sacrificed they come back to life.” Theo says, I scoff “Yeah, well I don’t trust her.” I say.

 

Theo sighs “Now, you’re starting to sound like Father and Uncle Elijah, don’t let fear and paranoia cloud your judgement.” He says. I give him a look “What, are you telling me you trust her?” I ask “No, of course not, but I believe her.” Theo answers, I’m surprised by his answer “Why?” I ask. Theo stares at me for a moment “Have I taught you nothing, Uncle? All the rituals and traditions of witch culture I’ve told you about.” Theo says a little irritated “But I—” I say “Uncle, I know you’re a vampire now but you’re still a witch and as a witch our power is based on belief and emotion. I’m not saying trust everything you hear, I’m saying believe in the impossible. You’re a witch, embrace it.” Theo says, I nod.

 

So, we all decide to complete the Harvest with some reservations, but Marcel wasn’t having it, he took Davina somewhere we wouldn’t find her and I don’t blame him. Elijah calls us over to the compound to tell us he couldn’t consecrate his dead lover’s bones, but he has another idea, which I think is insane “It’s taken one thousand years, but you’ve finally gone mad. Our mother?” Rebekah says, yes you heard right, Elijah wants to consecrate Esther.

 

“Yes, our beloved Mother, who Niklaus has put affectionately in a coffin in his basement—not daggered, but quite dead.” Elijah says “Well, she did try to kill us all.” Klaus says, maybe you guys but not me, but I still don’t like this. I have a feeling that this will come back on us someday “Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our Mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we, as her family share in that ancestral magic.” Elijah says as he looks at Theo and I.

 

I look to Theo, who’s just observing “We’re vampires, Elijah. We can’t practice magic, except for Theo and Henrik. Or own property, for that matter.” Rebekah says “Yes. With regard to practicing magic…” Elijah says as he turns toward us. Theo chuckles “I’m sorry, Uncle but I have to put my foot down. There is no way Henrik and I are going to tether our magic to New Orleans witches.” He says. Elijah gives him a look “Son, surely—” Klaus says trying to reason with him “No, Father. I’m sorry, but you can give it to another witch for all I care. I’m sure Elijah has someone lined up.” Theo says, look towards Elijah.

 

“Niklaus, it’s fine. He’s right, I do have a plan b. And as for owning property, not all of our Mother’s descendants are dead…” Elijah says “The Baby.” Klaus says surprised “The baby. The parish tax assessor’s office is just steps outside the Quarter. Hayley now holds the title to the plantation. So, if we bury our Mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the Harvest Ritual.” Elijah says.

 

Klaus smirks “You’re a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in.” He says to Elijah “Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us.” Rebekah says “Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah.” Elijah says.

 

Rebekah sighs in frustration “I don’t know why I bother. You two will just do what you want anyway.” Rebekah says “No. Our decision must be unanimous.” Elijah says “This is not a democracy.” Klaus says “You’re quite right. This is family.” Elijah states, then we all hear the sound of a powerful rain storm beginning “Water. The next sign’s begun. Rebekah?” Elijah says “Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in.” Rebekah says. Klaus smirks then look to Theo he nods then he looks to me and I sigh “Fine.” I say “Well, this is no family reunion without our Mother. I’ll fetch her.” Klaus says.

 

We’re at the plantation house getting ready to consecrate Esther, Rebekah arrives to join us “Did you find them? Will he bring her?” Klaus asks her “He’ll bring her.” Rebekah answers solemnly “Are you ready?” The Priest asks “Always and forever.” Klaus says. We all cut our hand with a dagger and drip our blood over Esther’s grave then The Priest throws the knife into the grave “It’s done.” He says.

 

Now we’re all at The Lafayette Cemetery where Sophie is performing The Harvest, but nothing happened. Sophie begs and pleads but still nothing happens and now Davina is dead, a single tear falls down my face then I vamp-speed out of the cemetery.

 

I waited at home for Theo to come back, the second he entered I magically hurled objects at him, he dodges of course “You said it would work!” I shout angrily “It did work, something went wrong.” Theo says. I give him a look “What?” I ask stunned “Something went wrong, I felt it. Didn’t you?” He asks. I thought about it for a second and I did feel Davina’s magic leave her then nothing, where did all that power go? It didn’t just up and leave.

 

The next day, Theo and I have been doing locator spells to find anything resembling the harvest energy but we’ve come up with nothing. Theo’s phone chimes, he looks at his phone “Hmm, seems Father needs our help.” Theo says, great what does he need now.

 

We get to Rousseau’s, we hear a commotion inside, Klaus is in a struggle with some male witch. Theo magically moves him away from Klaus then I vamp-speed towards him in an attempt to knock him out. I go to punch him but he catches my punch then he tries to stab me with his bone blade. He seems to be stronger than the average witch as I struggle to stop him from stabbing me, I have no choice, I start to siphon whatever magic is making him so powerful but then it seemed like whatever magic he had, left him quicker than I could siphon.

 

He’s weakened, so I give him a good punch to his face knocking him out. Klaus stares at me for a second then he rushes towards Marcel to check on him, he’ll probably need blood to heal. Theo goes with Klaus and I go back home, I hear a knock at the front door I open it, it’s Klaus. I sigh “What do you want?” I ask “That ability you displayed earlier today, what was that?” Klaus asks back.

 

I guess the cat is out of the bag, I sigh “I thought Theo would’ve told you.” I say “I did ask him and he told me to ask you.” Klaus asks. I scoff, thanks Theo, I explain my siphon ability to him and now he seems to be lost in thought “When did you discover this ability to him and now he seems to be lost in thought “When did you discover ability?” Klaus asks then I tell him about the fight I had with Damon. Klaus smirks “You bested Damon?” He asks, I nod “I wonder…” He says, lost in thought again then walks away without saying bye, that was weird.


	17. Chapter 17

Noah’s POV

 

I’m in the living room sitting on the couch reading up on some spells, when Theo comes from the kitchen “Uncle, it seems Father is in need of your assistance. Would like me to come with you?” He asks. I stop reading and look up at him “Um, yeah sure.” I say, I close my book and get up to leave. We get to St. Anne’s Church and see Klaus, Cami, and The Priest “Ah, Henrik. You’re finally here.” Klaus says as he walks towards me then puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me along with him.

 

Klaus explains the situation to me, Cami’s Uncle, The Priest, Kieran was hexed by witch and Klaus wanted to see if I could siphon the hex away. I turn to Theo “Do you think this could work?” I ask Theo “Theoretical, it should work but it also depends on what type of hex it is.” Theo answers “Thanks for your input, Theo. But I think we give it a shot.” Klaus says, I look to Cami for conformation, she nods desperately.

 

I sigh “All Right.” I say as I walk towards Kieran then I put my hands on either side of his head, I concentrate. I start to feel the magic of hex leave his body and enter mine feeling me with more energy but something doesn’t feel right. I look at him for a moment “How do you feel?” I ask “A Witch hexed me and I let another witch do god knows what, and you want to know how I feel?!” Kieran says angrily as he advances towards me “Uh…” I say as back away.

 

Theo stands in front of me protectively “It seems the hex has taken root in his very being. I think the only way to stop it is to find the witch who cast it.” Theo says, Klaus turns to leave “Wait, Klaus! Where are you going? What are we going to do?” Cami asks “I’m gonna find the witch who did this, then I’m gonna do what I do best.” Klaus says then leaves. I look over to Cami and her Uncle “I’m sorry, Cami.” I say sincerely “It’s all right.” She says, Theo and I go back home.

 

Some time later, Theo and I go to the compound and see Marcel and a bunch of other vampires “Marcellus, what’s going on?” Theo asks, Marcel looks apprehensively at Theo and doesn’t say anything “Marcel! Where is my brother?” Elijah shouts furiously “I got guys out looking for him right now.” Marcel says, Elijah starts throwing around vampires in a temper tantrum “Elijah!” Hayley says trying to calm him down.

 

Suddenly everyone in the compound are grasping their heads in pain, except for Hayley and I. I look next to me and Theo has his hands raised, he’s giving everyone aneurysms including Elijah then he stops “What the hell is going on?” Theo asks coldly “Your Dad threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped and I don’t know where he is or how to find him.” Marcel answers “Thank you, Marcellus.” Theo says politely “They also have Rebekah. Everyone of you will help me find them. I’m gonna kill them all.” Elijah says in barely contained anger.

 

Theo and I are performing locator spells but to no avail, something is blocking us from finding Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah comes back from interrogating the witches “Anything?” He asks Marcel “They’re putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Day-walkers are working every contact we’ve got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme… word is out: anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them.” Marcel tells him “Good. I need a pen and paper.” Elijah demands.

 

Marcel give him a look “Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?” Marcel asks irritated, Elijah starts to remove his “Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!” Elijah demands frustrated then Marcel leaves angry. I glare at Elijah, I was about to scold him but Theo beat me to the punch “That was rude, Uncle Elijah. Marcellus wants to find Father and Rebekah just as much we do. Please do remember your manners before I forget mine.” Theo says in a thinly veiled threat, they glare at each other for a moment then Elijah looks away as he takes off his shirt.

 

I’ve always wondered if Theo is more powerful than the Original Family, I’m pretty sure he’s more powerful than me, despite me being a hybrid. Hayley comes into the study “Elijah! You’re back. Did you find any…” She says but she stops when she sees that Elijah is shirtless and covered in tattooed names “What is happening?” She asks confused “I need you to make a list of these names.” Elijah says, Hayley reads the names out loud “Elijah, what is this?” Hayley asks “I believe they represent the names of the woman Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries.” Elijah answers.

 

Marcel rejoins us with pen and paper and hands it to Hayley “It’s called a Devinette. It’s old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears.” Marcel says. Elijah’s former lover who everyone thought was dead, is actually alive and is playing mind games with him because of a grudge she has against this family. Marcel recognizes a name “The name next to Sabine… Anne la Fleur, she’s the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out.” Marcel says.

 

After some research we find out that the bodies she possessed, she ended them with her own hand except for one, Clara Summerlin. She died of influenza in 1919, why does this year keep showing up? When we figured that out Elijah’s tattoos disappeared, Marcel had a guilty look on his face. It turns out that in 1919, Rebekah and Marcel brought Mikael to New Orleans to scare away Klaus, so they could be together without his interference. They tried to cover their tracks, which involved killing the witch they used to summon Mikael, who happen to be one of the resurrected witches. I mean, of course they have grudges against this family, I can’t believe I’m related to this family.

 

Elijah, Marcel, and Hayley go to the sanitorium while Theo and I stay behind, no point in getting in the way of Klaus’ wrath “Do you think Klaus will actually kill Rebekah?” I ask concerned “Uncle, for as long as I’ve known this family. They’ve loved and threaten to kill each other for centuries but they’ve never actually killed one another.” Theo answers, well I hope he’s right.


	18. Chapter 18

Noah’s POV

 

Theo left earlier today to check on Klaus after Elijah stabbed him with mystical bone blade in order to prevent him from hurting Rebekah. I’m home alone until I hear a knock at the front door, I go to answers the door, it’s Jon. I haven’t seen him in a long time even though I’ve left him messages and texts many times and no replies. I glare at him then I throw a punch but he catches it.

 

Jon gives me a look “What was that for?” He asks “You never reply or call back, it’s been months and a lot has happened.” I answer irritated. I let Jon in, he stares at me for a moment “You seem different?” He says “I am different.” I say then I make my face vamp-out a bit. Jon is stunned then he gets angry “Where’s Theo?” He asks in barely contained anger “Why?” I ask back “Because I’m gonna kill him. He said, he would protect you and now you’re a vampire.” Jon says.

 

I sigh “He’s busy. Calm down, besides I’m fine. I’m coming to terms with being a vampire.” I say, trying to reassure him “But you can’t do magic anymore.” He says. I smirk “Actually…” I say as I magically light up candles in the living room, Jon is stunned “You still have your magic, but how?” He asks “It turns out there’s another kind of hybrid besides, werewolf-vampire.” I answer “So, you’re a witch-vampire?” Jon asks, I nod.

 

We hear the front door open, I guess Theo is back. Theo comes into the living room and sees us “Jon, how good it is—” Theo says but Jon walks towards him and punches him square in the jaw. Theo chuckles as he wipes the blood from his lip “I suppose, I deserved that.” Theo says “You deserve more than that, you said you would protect him! I trusted you!” Jon shouts, I’ve never seen Jon this angry before. “I protected him as best as I could and I still am.” Theo says, Jon scoffs and walks outside to cool off.

 

Theo clears his throat “I have some good news, Davina is back, alive. She’s at St. Anne Church with Marcel.” Theo says “Thanks.” I say a bit excited, I go to leave but I see Jon sitting on the front porch steps with hands on face. I sit next to him “Jon, you alright?” I ask, he takes a deep breath “No.” Jon answers, we sit in an awkward silence and I’m not sure what else to say. I sigh “I have to go see a friend, would you like to come with?” I ask “Sure.” Jon answers.

 

We get to St. Anne’s Church, Jon stops at the altar “What?” I ask concerned “I sense a vampire here and I don’t wanna be around vampires right now.” Jon answers, I raise an eyebrow “And what about me?” I ask a little offended “You’re the exception.” Jon answers with a half-smile. I smile back then I go up to the attic, I see Marcel. He seems to be listening in on a conversation, so I listen in as well “I’ve studied the effects of trauma and abuse. The witches that forced you into that ritual, they lied to you. They hurt you.” Cami says “Cami, there’s nothing you’ve studied in some book that can help me.” Davina says, I smile when I hear her voice but then I frown because she sounds… so sad.

 

“Okay, forget the books. Let me tell you what I know from experience. When my brother died, I never thought I’d be okay again. I cried for weeks. I blamed myself. I blamed him, and then I realized all that… sadness was swallowing me up. And I made a choice. I wasn’t going to let it. You can make that choice, Davina.” Cami says “You say that like it’s so simple, but the witches aren’t just gonna let me go. They’re not done with me.” Davina says scared “No one controls you unless you let them.” Cami says.

 

“How do I even know who to trust? Should I trust Marcel? The first he did when I came back was try to use me again to help Rebekah. Be honest, Cami. Isn’t there something you want?” Davina asks “Yeah. My Uncle is sick. I thought you could help him.” Cami says, I hear Davina start to cry “That’s not why I’m here. I care about you. I want to help you.” Cami says sincerely “What can you do? When I came back, the voices I heard, they said the only ones who could help me are the witches. But, after what I did to them, they hate me. So, how can I go back and ask for their help now?” Davina says frustrated.

 

I stop listening and glare at Marcel, he looks sorrowful and guilty. He walks downstairs and I follow after him “Seriously, Marcel. You asked her for a spell when she came back to life, why didn’t you ask Theo or me. Hey! I’m talking to you!” I shout, he doesn’t answer, he just keeps walking. Jon steps in front of him “He asked you a question.” Jon says, Marcel chuckles annoyed “And, who are you?” Marcel asks “Jonathan, my friends call me Jon. Noah asked you a question, are you going to answer it or do I have to beat it out of you, vampire.” Jon says threateningly.

 

They glare at each other for a moment before I pull them apart “All right, Jon. Let him go by.” I say not wanting anymore trouble, Jon calms down a bit and lets him go by, I let out a sigh of relief then I turn towards Jon “What the hell was that?” I ask stunned at his behavior “Don’t lecture me, Noah.” Jon says irritated then he walks away, I sigh and I follow after him.

 

I’m back at home, Jon is in the guest room sulking when someone knocks on the front door, Theo goes to answer it “Auntie, what are you doing here?” Theo asks, I get up to see who he is talking to, it’s Rebekah “I’ve come to say goodbye.” Rebekah says “So, Father’s gonna let you live your life.” Theo says smiling, she nods and gives him a hug “I’ll miss you, Little Nephew. And make sure to tell your Little Sister about her crazy Auntie Beks.” Rebekah says.

 

She sees me, I walk towards her “So, you’re really leaving, huh?” I ask, she nods “Just when I was getting to know you.” I say, Rebekah chuckles “We’ll have an eternity together, Henrik.” She says then she hugs me and I hug back “See ya later, I guess.” I whisper “Yeah, see ya later.” She whispers back then she lets go and leaves. Theo goes to his room and I stand by the doorway with a single tear falling down my face and I don’t know why, I mean… I barely got to know Rebekah, I don’t get it.

 

Ever since Rebekah left Klaus has been indifferent but I have a feeling it’s a façade because Theo has been at the compound everyday I’m sure there plotting something behind Elijah’s back. Speaking of Elijah, ever since Klaus’ indifference. Elijah has taken control of the Quarter trying to broker a peace between the different the faction in New Orleans.

 

I’m currently at a pub by myself, don’t worry I’m not drinking. I’m a lightweight anyway, at least I think I am, I haven’t drunk any alcohol since becoming a vampire. I see Davina walk in, she sits at a booth next to someone who’s trying to hide their face with a hood. I approach them and sit next to the person trying hide their face “Hi, Davina. Who’s this?” I ask, maybe I’m reading the room wrong but why are they nervous “Um… did I say something wrong?” I ask, I look to the person sitting next to me, he hides his face.

 

I sigh annoyed, I pull his hood, tired of him hiding his face, it was Josh “Oh, hi Josh. How’ve been?” I ask, he doesn’t say anything, he just looks down at the table. I look at Davina “What’s wrong with him?” I ask, an awkward silence between us. I sigh frustrated “Fine, I know when I’m not wanted.” I say then I get up and leave. I walk the streets when I hear my name being called “Noah!” I hear someone say, I turn around, it’s Davina. I stop “Yes, Davina.” I say a little irritated, she swallows a lump in her throat “I’m sorry about Josh.” She says.

 

Then she explains to me why Josh was so nervous, he betrayed Klaus but I don’t get what that has to do with me, I give her a look “I told him that you work for Klaus and you’re his brother.” Davina says “Oh, so he assumed that would rat him out?” I ask irritated, she nods “Did you?” I ask, her silence confirmed that “Oh…” I say a little hurt. I start to turn and walk away “Noah, I’m sorry. You said you were working with Klaus and I didn’t know who to trust.” Davina says, I vamp-speed away before I say or do something I’ll regret.

 

Later, I attend Elijah’s Faction party because there’s alcohol and I want drown my sorrows, I compel the bartender to give me whatever I want. Did I forget to mention that compulsion is very convenient I get why vampires use it. Anyways, I’m drinking my sorrows away because of what Davina told me earlier today. I guess my alcohol tolerance has gone up since becoming a vampire because I’m half-way through a bottle of champagne and I just feel buzzed.

 

I look out at the dance floor, it looks like Davina is about to dance with a guy but another girl swoops and takes the guy before Davina can. The Girl smirks cruelly at Davina, what a bitch, Davina storms off upset. I finish my drink and follow after her “Davina, wait!” I say, she stops and turns around “What?!” She says upset, I put out my hand for her to take. She looks at my hand then up at me “I know there’s no music but I’m a pretty good dancer.” I say with a smile, she sighs and takes my hand, we dance in the empty streets of the French Quarter for a few minutes “How do I earn your trust?” I ask as we dance “I don’t know.” She answers.

 

We stop dancing and I look her in the eyes “Davina, I will show you that I’m someone that you can trust, okay.” I say determined. She smiles and nods “Thanks for the dance.” She says then she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away. Pretty sure I’m blushing, I touch my cheek from where she kissed me and grin from ear to ear.

 

I get back home and Theo here too “Hey.” I say to him “Hello, Uncle. Going to Bed?” Theo ask, I nod. I start to go to my room but I stop and turn around “What are you and Klaus plotting?” I ask him, Theo looks up at me “I’ll tell you in the morning, okay.” Theo says, I nod surprised. I go upstairs to my room and call it a night.


	19. Chapter 19

Noah’s POV

 

 

 

 

As promised, Theo told me what he and Klaus were up to, they plan to empower the werewolves with rings that will let them control their shift, that’s sounds cool. Theo comes back from whatever he was doing and tells me that the French Quarter Witches are having a Feast of Blessing, it’s a celebration for the witches and the community gives them gifts in exchanges for blessing. Davina is apart of that coven isn’t she, I can give her a gift but what would I give her?

 

 

I’m at the Feast of Blessings and it’s awesome, the Harvest Girls are dressed for the four elements on a float, they each have their own throne. Davina is in a red-orange dress for fire and she looks amazing. It’s after the festival and now for the private party for the exchange of gifts and blessings, I’m in line with other guests giving gifts but I notice the attendants are deliberately not letting anyone else give Davina any gifts.

 

 

I get out of line, because this gift is for Davina, not anyone else. I continue to watch as they prevent Davina from getting any gifts and I start to get angry, I see one of the Harvest Girls send a smug smile at Davina. Davina runs away in near tears, I follow after her, I see her and Josh “Hi, Davina. Josh.” I say “Hey, Noah.” Davina says, I swallow a lump in my throat nervously “I… I got you a gift.” I say as I offer it to her, she takes it and opens it “What’s this?” She asks “It’s a grimoire, my grimoire… well, it’s a copy, anyway.” I say “What? But why?” Davina asks stunned “It’s a first step at earning your trust.” I say with a small smile.

 

 

Davina smiles “Thanks.” She says, I nod, I start to walk away when I notice Klaus coming our way “Um… guys.” I say as I glance at Klaus, we go in another direction but suddenly Klaus is in front of us “Joshua. What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. We have unfinished business.” Klaus says “You need to leave here. Right now.” Davina says to Klaus “Now, to be fair, love, you’re not quite as powerful as you once were, are you? You’re in no position to give orders.” Klaus says.

 

 

Before I could do anything, Klaus vamp-speeds over to Josh and grabs him by the neck “Come along, lad.” He says “Hey, can we talk about this?” Josh pleads as Klaus pulls him along by his neck. Davina and I follow after him “Josh!” She says frantically “Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me.” Klaus says as he offers a small box to Davina “No. I don’t want your gift.” She says, I stifle a laugh.

 

 

“I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my Brother’s treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please.” Klaus says as he offers the small box again and she takes it then he leaves.

 

 

Davina looks down at the small box “So, are you gonna open it?” Josh asks, she opens it and looks stunned “What? What is it?” Josh asks “It’s the spell that makes daylight rings.” Davina answers, wow, that’s cool, I always wondered how to make daylight rings. Theo appears behind us “Uncle, let’s head home.” He says slightly panicked “Hello to you too, Theo.” I say “Hello, Uncle. Can we go, please.” Theo says, I sigh “Bye, Davina. Josh.” I say and leave with Theo.

 

 

We get back home “What the hell was that?” I ask irritated, Theo goes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of blood. Great, what did he do now “It seems that I’m no different than the rest of this family… I’ve betrayed them like they’ve done to each other so many times.” Theo says. I sigh “What did you do?” I ask a little scared “I’ve formed an alliance with Marcel to take back the city from my Father.” Theo answers, oh wow, I’m stunned “Uncle?” Theo says “Uh, can we talk about this tomorrow, please.” I say “Okay.” Theo says “Good night, Theo.” I say as I go up to my room.

 

 

The next day, Theo and I talked “So, you’re trying to gain Marcel’s trust by helping him take back the city from Klaus.” I say, Theo nods, I chuckle “So, what are you doing today?” I ask “To see Marcel.” Theo answers “Can I come with, I have nothing better to do.” I say “Uh, sure okay.” Theo says apprehensively.

 

 

We get to Marcel’s Loft “Theo, and… Noah. What are you doing here?” Marcel asks “Don’t mind me.” I say as I sit on his couch, Marcel looks at Theo, he clears his throat “He won’t say anything Marcellus, I promise. Right, Uncle.” Theo says “Of course.” I say, that felt weird. It felt like I actually will keep quiet. Time passes by as Marcel and Theo plot, I sense someone barge in, it’s Hayley “Come on in. have a seat. I’d offer you a drink, but…” Marcel says as he gestures to her baby bump.

 

 

Hayley looks around and sees us, I wave at her and Theo smiles at her “Sweet pad.” Hayley says “Oh, it’s just temporary. Friend hooked me up. Believe it or not, I still got a few of those kicking around. I need friends to keep me informed, to warn me when someone is coming looking to blame me for a thing I didn’t do. For the record, you didn’t have to work Diego like that. You and I are long overdue for a chat.” Marcel says. Marcel and Hayley talk about her family history and that he had nothing to do with an incident that happened in the Bayou then Hayley leaves, we leave as well and go back home.

 

 

 _I hear a noise downstairs, I get up from my bed to see what the noise is. I’m downstairs, I look around and there’s nothing, so I turn around to go back upstairs but I bump into someone, it’s Mikael. I back away in fear but he grabs my wrist and looks at me for a moment “Henrik, you’re a vampire. How did this happen? It was the Bastard, wasn’t it?!” He asks furiously, I pull my wrist away from him “No! it was my own fault!” I say. I look at Mikael “How are you here? You’re dead.” I say, he says nothing and starts to advance toward, I back away then I trip on something._ I gasp awake in my bed, what the hell? Why was I dreaming of Mikael?

 

 

Cami’s Uncle died yesterday, Theo and I are at the wake with Klaus, we’re sitting in a booth with him at Rousseau’s and he seems to be in very sour mood. Elijah joins us at our table “Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one.” Klaus says, Elijah pours himself a drink “Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus—denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements.” Elijah says.

 

Hayley joins us and sits between Klaus and Elijah “I will warn you, Hayley Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today.” Elijah says playfully “Sod off.” Klaus says irritated “What’s the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver’s trying to set a revolution every five seconds. People are scared, angry, and frankly, I’m tired of stalling.” Hayley says frustrated “It’s a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you’ll be moving back in with us.” Klaus says to Hayley.

 

 

Hayley give him a look “Awesome! Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in a tower, I escape, there’s drama, and then you two both realize I’m very capable of looking after myself.” Hayley says. “The rings are in progress. I live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!” Klaus says leaving no room for argument.

 

 

Hayley sighs and rolls her eyes “But, right now, I’m gonna finish this bottle and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me. Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing.” Klaus says. Elijah and I are stunned at the mention if Mikael “Elaborate. Have you dreamt of our father?” Elijah asks “Go ahead, have a good laugh.” Klaus says “I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I’ve been dreaming of him, too.” Elijah says “I have too.” I mention “What?” Klaus says stunned.

 

 

“If you both are also seeing him… perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?” Elijah says “Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?” Klaus says, I turn to see who they’re looking at. It’s the coven leader of the French Quarter, I think her name is Genevieve, she better not be the reason I dreamt of Mikael.

 

 

We’re back at the compound waiting for Genevieve to come back after Klaus and Elijah interrogated her, Theo and I are in the study with Elijah when Genevieve walks in “Genevieve.” Elijah greets “I asked around. It’s not just your father. The purgatory where supernatural souls are trapped is disintegrating.” Genevieve says “What did you mean, disintegrating?” Elijah asks.

 

 

Klaus walks in “She’s right… more or less. It’s actually imploding. Made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls who said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness. And, they’re not interested in going quietly.” Klaus says, Bonnie… I wonder how everyone is doing in Mystic Falls, it doesn’t sound too good. Did Elena get her humanity back?

 

 

The funeral procession is beginning, jazz music plays as they parade Cami’s Uncle’s coffin… I’m in the back of the parade with Theo, Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley and she keeps having coughing fits and that worries me. Elijah looks concerned “You alright? You look—” Elijah says “—A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?” Hayley says “I was going to say you look lovely.” Elijah says with a smile.

 

 

I watch Hayley as she goes over to Cami and she’s still coughing, I glance at Theo, worried. He looks worried as well, look back to Hayley about to collapse. I vamp-speed over to her and catch her before she falls, she starts to cough up blood “Oh god, Klaus!” I shout, they rush over to me.

 

 

We carry her back to the compound “I can help—” Genevieve says, but Elijah pushes her away “Don’t touch her!” Elijah shouts “Let it be, Elijah. She was a nurse.” Klaus says “There’s a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry.” Genevieve says as she examines Hayley “She’s trembling. Your jacket, Elijah.” She says. Elijah removes his jacket and lays it over Hayley “She’s not breathing, I can hear the baby’s heartbeat, but not her.” Elijah says. I start to panic, what the hell is happening? Is a witch doing this, has to be, I glance at Theo, his face devoid of emotion.  

 

 

Genevieve is chanting a spell while everyone including myself are frustrated and scared. Elijah becomes impatient and moves to pick up Hayley “I’m taking her to a real doctor.” He says “If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won’t be enough time to get her to a hospital.” Genevieve says.

 

 

She continues to chant then she gets stunned look on her face “I know what to do. Get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now!” Genevieve says, she starts to spread salt around Hayley then she crushes some herbs in hands and spreads them across Hayley’s body. Suddenly Hayley gasps awake, Elijah helps her sit up while Klaus rubs her back affectionately “You’re alright, love. You’re alright.” Klaus says. I let a sigh of relief and Theo smiles slightly in relief “I saw him. He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael.” Hayley says, everyone is stunned, including myself.

 

 

After we made sure Hayley was okay, Theo and I go home, I go to my room “Uncle.” I hear Theo say but I ignore it because today has been stressful. First, I dream of Mikael, then I find out that Klaus and Elijah have dreamt of him as well. Hayley get hexed near to death and Mikael somehow terrorized her while she out. I can’t shake this bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen and I don’t know how to stop it.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Noah’s POV

 

 

 _I’m in the living room reading when I a whisper. I look around “Theo.” I say as I get up from the couch “Vampire.” I hear someone whisper, I turn around and no one is there. I keep looking around, I feel a presence but I can’t pinpoint where they are “My little vampire.” I hear someone whisper in my ear, I turn around ready to hex whose ever behind me but no one is there. Suddenly I feel two hands grip me wrists then the hands start to glow red-orange, he’s siphoning me! I try to pull away but I’m getting weaker as he siphons me. He lets me go, I collapse on the floor my vision is blurry, I feel him crouch down next to me. I feel him caress one side of my face “Soon, Little Vampire.” He says then everything goes black._ I wake up in my bed breathing heavily, what the hell was that? Who the hell was that?! That felt so real, like when I dreamt of Mikael.

 

 

I get out of bed but when I stand up, I collapse onto the floor. Wha… that was a dream, right? There’s no way he actually siphoned me in a dream, unless… “Theo!” I shout, nothing. I sigh, great what a time for him to be out, I start crawling out of my room to the stairs. I climb on the rail, leaning on it as I walk slowly down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

 

I make it to the refrigerator, I open it and grab a blood bag I guzzle it down. I sigh in relief because I can stand on my own two feet, I take another bag and I drink slowly. It seems the Siphoner from my dream was able to siphon me and it affected me in real life… I don’t get it, is he from the other side and what did he mean by ‘Soon’? my thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings, it’s Davina, I answer it “Davina?” I say “Noah… I don’t know what to do?” She says “What happened?” I ask concerned “Klaus bit Josh.” She says “Oh… um, where are you?” I ask, she tells me then I get ready and leave.

 

 

I get to the Lycee and I find Davina cradling Josh, I spot the bite on his neck “Davina.” I say. She looks in my direction, I crouch down next to them “We need Klaus’ blood but he won’t give it.” Davina says “Why?” I ask “He said Josh is leverage. Is there anyway you can convince him to give him his blood?” Davina asks. I scoff “That’s like talking to a wall but I think I have a slightly better idea.” I say.

 

 

I look at Josh’s bite then I put my hand on his neck and concentrate. I start to siphon his bite until nothing was left, I remove my hand from his neck and Josh’s neck is good as new. Davina and Josh are stunned and I feel so much better than I did before “What did you do?” Davina asks “I siphoned it away.” I say with a smile. Josh chuckles nervously “Well, whatever you did, I feel a hundred-times better. Thanks dude.” He says grateful “No problem.” I say. Suddenly I’m embrace in a tight hug from Davina “Thank you.” She says.

 

 

My phones rings, it’s Theo, I answer it “Theo.” I say “Uncle, where are you right now?” Theo asks “Out and about, why?” I ask back, there was silence for a moment “I just… want you to be careful tonight, okay.” Theo says “Sure, okay…” I say, a bit weirded out “Okay, bye Uncle.” Theo says then hangs up. I leave the Lycee and go to the Compound. The scene before is horrific, I see vampires laid out with wolf bites all over them. What the hell happened here? I see Marcel cradling a vampire.

 

 

I walk over to them, I hear Cami coming “Oh my god, Marcel! I’ve been trying to find someone, anyone!” She says. Cami look around and sees all the dying vampires “Where—what’s happening?” Cami asks “You gotta get out of here. My guys have been bitten by wolves. They’ll get sick, and then blood crazy.” Marcel says.

 

 

Cami sees Marcel’s bite “We need to find Klaus. His blood can heal you.” Cami says, I was about to speak up “Marcel! Where is she?! Where is Hayley?!” Elijah shouts furiously, getting in Marcel’s face. Cami gets in between them “He doesn’t have her! Please! I know you don’t trust him, but you know I wouldn’t lie. He doesn’t have her.” Cami says, I believe her.

 

 

Elijah calms down “Someone does. Where is Niklaus?” Elijah ask Marcel “I left him in the street. He was gonna kill me. And then he got jacked up by some witch’s spell.” Marcel says then he starts to pant, becoming weak from his bite. I stand in front of Marcel and look at his bite, I go to put my hand on his neck but he pulls away slightly “Marcel, please.” I say then I put my hand on his bite and siphon it away, his neck is good as new. Marcel is stunned, Cami and Elijah are stunned as well “How?” Marcel asks. I clear my throat nervously “Um… it’s a new ability I discovered since I became a vampire. I call it siphoning.” I explain “Does Niklaus know about this ability?” Elijah asks, I nod.

 

 

I see Elijah’s bites “Um… would like me to siphon away your bites?” I ask, Elijah clears his throat “No, I’ll be fine. They’ll go away in time.” He says then leaves, I follow after him. We get to St. Anne’s Church to find a werewolf and Klaus cradling Hayley… I think she’s dead, I fall to my knee, feeling numb “Hayley!” I hear Elijah shout as he rushes toward them “No. No, no. No…” Elijah says horrified “She’s gone.” Klaus says numbly, I hear Elijah start to cry.

 

 

I glance at the wolf, I stand up and approach it. I reach out to touch it but I’m stopped by an invisible force, it’s a barrier spell. I place my hand on the barrier and start to siphon it away. The wolf is on all fours then it growls a little, I start to hear cracking sounds from the wolf. As it transforms I start to see familiar red hair, holy crap! This is Theo, how the hell did get turn into a werewolf? I start to remove my jacket and throw it on his back then I turn around because I don’t want to see him naked.

 

 

I look over at Klaus and Elijah, they put Hayley on the altar “How?” Elijah asks distraught “I was bested.” Klaus answers numbly “You were bested. Huh. You were bested?! My invincible Brother!” Elijah says exasperated. Klaus pull himself up to his feet “They took the baby. But there’s still time. We can save her.” Klaus says “Yes, Father, we can save her. We have to save my Little Sister.” Theo says determined.

 

 

Klaus, Elijah, and Theo left to go rescue the baby, I stay behind and watch over Hayley’s body. I’m holding back tears as I stare at Hayley then I notice that her throat has healed, she gasps awake grabbing at her throat. She sits up “Hayley?” I say concerned, she looks at me “Noah…” She says. She looks overwhelmed then she calms down after a few moments. She gets off the altar and leaves, I follow after her.

 

 

We get to Lafayette Cemetery, I feel a powerful spell here, it seems like some kind of illusion spell. Hayley doesn’t seem phased by, I continue to follow her, we hear voices “Then we move faster.” Klaus says, we show up them “Or Smarter.” Hayley says. Elijah, Theo, and Klaus are stunned when they hear and see Hayley. Elijah rushes over to her “Hayley. How are you here?” Elijah asks still stunned “I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger… I knew what I needed. I can fell her. She’s here. I can feel my baby.” Hayley says.

 

 

Elijah is confused but Klaus and Theo seem to realize something “You died with the baby’s blood still in your system. She’s in transition.” Klaus states, “Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive.” Elijah says in realization “To be reborn a hybrid.” Klaus says overwhelmed “I don’t care about me. I’m gonna go find our daughter.” Hayley says then leaves and we follow after her.

 

 

Hayley leads us through the illusions towards the cemetery altar where we see Genevieve and the two Harvest Girls chanting. Genevieve holds a knife over the baby “Nooo!” Hayley shouts, Elijah hurls an urn at Genevieve’s hands knocking the knife onto the ground. The two Harvest Girls start to channel the power of there ancestors, one of them chants while other one taunts us smugly.

 

 

Elijah and Klaus are cornered by spirits, Hayley sneaks around to get to the altar, and Theo and I are chanting to break the connection to their ancestors “Keep chanting, Uncle!” Theo says, I keep chanting. Theo breaks a spike off a wrought iron fence and throws it at one of the Harvest Girls, impaling her. It breaks the connection the last Harvest Girls tries to finish the sacrifice but we vamp-speed towards the altar. We’re stopped by a wall of fire the last Harvest Girl is about to sacrifice my Niece when a projectile suddenly impales the girls in the chest giving her many cuts. She falls to the ground dead, I hope.

 

 

We all turn around, it was Marcel, who throw that projectile then Marcel vamp-speeds towards the baby and vamp-speed away with her. Klaus and Theo vamp-speed away after him and I vamp-speed after them. I get to the compound and all the bitten vampires are dead; it looks like someone came back and finished what they started “I was too late. There should been more time.” Marcel says, he’s sitting at the fountain holding my Niece in his arms “Looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started.” Klaus says, the baby stirs and coos “You took my daughter so I would heal your friends.” Klaus states.

 

 

Marcel looks at Klaus with a sad expression “All this… I know it didn’t come from nowhere. This is the last note in a song that I started a century ago when I brought your Dad to town. And for that, I am sorry.” Marcel says, Klaus kneels in front of him “No. You saved my child’s life. We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it.” Klaus says.

 

 

“May I?” Klaus asks as Marcel hands him the baby “Shhh. Oh. Hey. Hey there.” He says to the baby. Theo and I approach them, when I my Niece I smile, she is so cute. She smiles up at us, I glance at Theo; who’s smiling genuinely and kneels down next to Klaus “Hello, Little Sister.” Theo says. I feel like someone is watching us, I turn my head around and see no one. I shrug my shoulders, I guess I’m being paranoid.

 

 

Everything died down the next day, Theo and I are in the study at the compound “Theo, what happened to you at the church?” I ask curious, I never seen him in his wolf form before “Those Harvest Girls set a trap that forced me to shift and they put a barrier spell around it. It was kind of ingenious.” Theo says. I start to get sad thinking about my little Niece, Theo sees my expression “Thinking about our newest addition to our family?” Theo asks, I nod “I can’t believe Esther is the one behind the witches almost killing her.” I say a little angry “I had a feeling consecrating her would come back on us.” Theo says.

 

 

I sigh, I can’t believe my little Niece is born into a world where her Grandmother is trying to kill her and now we have to fake her death. Atleast she’s in good hands with Rebekah. I get up from the couch and start to leave “Where are you going, Uncle?” Theo asks “I need some air.” I answer “Be careful.” Theo tells me, I nod then I leave. I walk the streets of New Orleans trying to clears my head and it’s not really working, I need some normalcy in my life. Maybe I’ll enroll back into school, I only have one year left, yeah, I think I’ll do that. My thoughts are interrupted, I feel like someone is following me, I turn around and no one is there. I shrug my shoulders and continue walking the streets.

 

 

AN- This is the final chapter. There will be a part 3 with the same name coming soon.


End file.
